Everything Has Changed
by MissEmmy
Summary: COMPLETED as of 9-21! One night can change everything, especially certain relationships. After a party, Lizzie finds herself in a sticky situation. (LG, ML, EK)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know the deal- I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters, except for Ryan. So don't sue! 

Oh, and BTW, I rated this PG-13 just to be safe- please tell me if it's the right rating!

**Everything Has Changed**

Miranda tapped her fingers impatiently, waiting for her cousin to get off the phone. 

"Finally," Miranda muttered after her cousin hung up. "God, this vacation is so boring!"

The phone rang once. Then twice. Miranda waited until the 6th ring, and then hung up. Being Lizzie's best friend since kindergarten and now her roomate, she knew that it took Lizzie a long time to get up- and it was only 9 AM in Boston.

Miranda decided to call Lizzie's cell phone.

"Honey, I hope you're not wasting that calling card!" her mother shouted into the room.

"I'm only calling school! I just want to tell Lizzie to check something!"

Miranda waited longer, but Lizzie didn't pick up.

"Miranda! Come on! We have to go see your abuelo!"

"Coming, Mom! Just two more minutes!" Miranda yelled. She dialed their apartment again.

"Hi, you've reached Lizzie and Miranda. We can't come to the phone right now, so just leave a message after the beep! Luv ya! ……. BEEP."

Miranda didn't like the way her voice sounded on the message, but- oh well.

"Hey, Lizzie and Kate, if you're there, it's Miranda. Where are you? Are you two still sleeping? It's ok, I'm just really bored here in Mexico, just wanted to talk. Can one of you check my closet and see if my black sweater is in there? I just wasn't sure if I brought it or lost it or what. So, call me whenever you hear this! Love you!"

Miranda hung up, a little worried about her best friends.

***

Lizzie's POV

I stirred when I heard my cell phone went off but was too tired to get up and answer it. Not to mention that my head felt like it weighed 100 pounds. I tried to sit up, but my headache got worse. I yawned and cracked my eye open. 

Oh, my god. I thought frantically. Where am I? This wasn't my bedroom. This wasn't my bed.

I realized when I rolled over that I wasn't alone either. The guy lying next to me woke up and looked at me too. 

I realized who he was.

"Oh, my god, what happened?" I gasped. My head was still aching. He slowly inched away from me.

"I…I…don't know…" he said shakily. We both realized that we were still naked. I wrapped the bed sheet around myself and tried to stand up. "Oh, my god, Lizzie, did we…oh, my god…" Gordo put his head in his hands.

I began getting dressed. Gordo turned around to say something.

"Gordo!" I exclaimed, covering myself up. "Turn around!"

"Sorry," he muttered. "How did this happen?"

I pulled on my jeans. "Hey, the last thing I remember is dancing at Larry's party last night," I said pointedly.

"Hey, you expect me to remember?" Gordo asked, and I could hear a hint of anger in his voice.

I swayed. My head was aching, and I was not in the mood to argue.

"Ok, listen, Gordon. Let's just forget about it, ok? This never happened!" I exclaimed, looking for my jacket. 

"Ok!" Gordo replied. "The next time we see each other, we're just friends. Just best friends, like we've been forever- until this happened!"

"Hey, it's not my fault!" I hissed, not wanting to wake anybody up.

"I never said it was," Gordo hissed back.

"Fine!" I said, opened the door. He followed me.

"Fine!" he said.

I stormed out of his room, only to run smack into Claire.

"Hey, McGuire, you look a lot better now, when you're not drunk and hanging yourself on all the guys." She smirked. "Wow, who would have thought that little, innocent Elizabeth would drink that much?" Claire turned on her heel and walked to the bathroom.

"Lizzie?" someone said behind me. I whirled around.

"Yeah?" I said impatiently, but softened when I saw it was Kate. We had become much better friends over our years in high school. I hadn't seen her for two years, because we went to different colleges, but was visiting over break.

"I thought you went back to the apartment!" she said. "What are you still doing over here? I didn't see you for very long last night!" Kate nudged me. "Did you hook up with a guy?" she said coyly. "Oh, wait, I forgot," she whispered. "You're too much in love with your 'best friend!'"

I tried to smile. It wasn't Kate's fault. "Um, well, Gordo was showing me something, and I, uh, fell asleep in his room," I lied. I changed the subject. "Why aren't you back at the apartment either?"

"Well, I had a feeling that we all had too much to drink, so I just slept on the couch!" She noticed my incredulous eyes. "Honestly, Lizzie, I would never do anything like that to my Ethan! Remember this?" Kate showed me her ring.

"I could never break a promise like this!"

I shook my head. It was still aching. "Whatever, let's just go home. You drive."

***

Gordo's POV

I fell back onto my bed again. How could I have let this happen? I scolded myself. I wanted to kick myself for getting mad at Lizzie like that. It wasn't her fault…

…completely.

We all threw Larry a birthday party last night in our apartment. Our other roommate, Ryan, did most of the work, and he's one of those guys who throws those parties in high school that you always wished you were invited to. It was awesome. We got a DJ and a ton of people showed up. Larry really did get more popular when we got into high school, when he showed up in a total new, non-nerdy look.

But anyways…

Maybe first off I should say that I have been in love with Lizzie McGuire ever since, well, forever. So when she found me and started flirting, I couldn't help myself. Lizzie had had _a lot_ to drink last night. I did too, but at least I kinda could tell that something wasn't right.

So I guess it's mostly my fault. I should have stopped it before it got too far.

But it's too late. Everything has changed.

*****************

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my first Lizzie McGuire fanfic! PLEASE review for me!!! They make me feel so good!!! =)

Sorry! I had to repost this chapter for just a tiny tiny little typo!!! I said Kate and Lizzie went to different high schools, but it's actually supposed to be colleges! Sorry about that! Oh, and THANK YOU to all the people who reviewed!!! The second chapter should be posted on Monday or Tuesday!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yes, I still don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters.

**Chapter 2**

***

Lizzie's POV

"…and I decided that we want lighter colors, like lavender or sea-foam green. Which colors do you guys prefer?"

I stared out the car window blankly, at all the trees flying by.

"Lizzie? LIZZIE!"

I jerked to attention. "What?"

Kate grumbled. "I asked what color you would prefer for the bridesmaids dresses!" She glanced at me when we stopped at a stoplight. "Are you sure you're ok, Lizzie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. "Just a little tired."

"Hope you're not too tired. You still have finals next week, don't you?"

I groaned. "Thanks for reminding me, 'Mom,'" I teased. "It's ok, just two more to go."

***

To recap a little, what happened was in high school, Kate ditched her popular friends and became friends with us again. Meanwhile, Ethan turned out to be not as stupid as he seemed. Larry got back from summer vacation and was, well, _hot_! All the girls loved his new, non-nerdy look, including Miranda!

Maybe I should mention that somewhere between freshman year and sophomore year, I kinda fell in love with Gordo. 

But of course, I did nothing about it. I didn't want to risk losing our friendship. We've been best friends ever since I've remembered. I didn't do anything about it.

So the six of us (me, Miranda, Gordo, Kate, Ethan, and Larry) ended high school as best friends.

But Kate and Ethan were definitely something more!

The two of them got into UCLA, while Miranda, Gordo, and Larry got into Boston University. I, on the other hand, had to suffer a year, all alone, by myself at UC Berkeley. Thankfully enough, I did transfer there.

So here we are in Boston. Kate's visiting for our graduation that's in two weeks, and then we're all flying back to CA…

…for Kate and Ethan's wedding! I'm so excited. Miranda and I get to be the maids-of-honor. The best men, of course, are Larry and Gordo…

Oh, god, Gordo. How am I ever going to face him after last night?

***

Gordo's POV

I saw Lizzie's golden blonde hair shining in the sun. I started running to catch up with her, like I did every day. I wanted to see the smile that lit her face when she said, "Hey, Gordo!" That smile always made my day.

I almost caught up to her when I remembered the argument we had yesterday. I stopped abruptly. I didn't want to get yelled at again, even though I probably did deserve it. 

I slowed down and walked into our economics class after Lizzie.

"Ok, class, take your seats," our teacher said. "As you know, today is the day we take our final," she droned.

Well, duh, I thought. That's why the whole class is here. Usually I would've nudged Lizzie at a time like this, but we sat apart from each other today. I avoided looking at her. 

"This is an important test. I know you are all excited that the summer break starts, but please take this final seriously. Some of you cannot afford to fail this test."

She finally started passing out the tests. I took mine and chewed my pencil nervously. 

"You may begin."

***

"Time's up! Please pass me your test as you leave. Have a nice break and see you at graduation! Miss McGuire, time's up!"

I saw Lizzie scribble something and dash to turn it in. I walked out the door, into the warm sunshine.

A hand touched my arm. I turned around.

"Hey, Gordo," Lizzie said uncertainly.

"Hey," I replied.

"Listen, I'm really sorry," she said quietly. "That wasn't supposed to happen, and plus-"

"I know," I interrupted. "I'm sorry too. It takes two to tango," I added. She smiled a little.

"I just don't want things to be weird between us. I don't want to break this friendship we've had for, what, 22 years?"

"I know," I said again. "What do you say, let's just forget this whole thing. It just never happened. Let's just go back to plain old Lizzie and Gordo."

"Who said we weren't plain old Lizzie and Gordo?" she teased. I laughed. At least things were turning out better for us.

*******

Thank you for reading this!!! Please review! I live on those things! =p But thank you to all those people who reviewed before! Muah! I love you!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know the deal- I don't own it!!!

**Chapter 3**

***

Lizzie's POV

"Aren't you guys freaked out?" I asked, lying on the floor of our apartment.

"That was so random, Lizzie," Miranda laughed, bumping heads with me.

"Ouch! I mean, what are we going to do for the rest of our lives? We can't just lie here forever."

"Well, of course not," Gordo piped up from beside me, "considering that the school owns these apartments, and we have to be out of them by June 15th."

"It's ok, there's still four more weeks," Kate said.

"Actually, it's only three," Larry corrected. "We're leaving on the 8th." He looked around. "Um, are you sure you guys don't need help with the packing. It looks like you kind of need it."

Miranda gave him a look, and threw her pillow at him playfully. I glanced at Gordo. He noticed too. We always thought that Miranda and Larry would make the cutest couple!

"Hey, you guys still didn't answer my question," I said. 

"Oh, yeah," Miranda replied. "Well, um, before we can set up the 'Lizzie and Miranda Fashion Boutique,' I'm thinking that we probably need to get jobs."

"Of course," I answered with a smile. "But doesn't it make you scared how we're, like, adults, all of a sudden?"

"Lizzie, I thought we were adults when we turned 18 and _came _to this place," Gordo said.

"Well, yeah, but, I mean, we're totally on our own now! Sure, we're living at home for the summer, and whatever, but soon we're going to be the ones living by ourselves and paying the bills and starting a family! Aren't you scared the tiniest bit?"

"Now I am, thanks to Lizzie," joked Kate.

"Hey, you're already set," Larry pointed out. "You and Ethan are getting married, buying a home… it's like those projects we did in high school with the toy babies and stuff, except for real."

"What are you doing, Larry?" Miranda asked. Gordo and I shared another look.

"I told you, I got accepted into Princeton for grad school, remember?" Larry reminded us.

"Wow, Princeton," Kate said. "Hey, Gordo, you never told us what you want to do with the rest of your life."

"No, I know what he wants to do!" I said. "He wants to be the next Steven Spielberg!"

We laughed. "Ok, seriously, Gordo, what are you going to do?" Miranda asked.

He was quiet for a moment. "Well, Lizzie, is mostly right, but I'm going to need to climb up the ladder before I can be 'the next Steven Spielberg.'" He paused. "I didn't want to tell you guys before, because I didn't want to jinx my chances, but…I'm going to New York!"

"Oh, wow, New York!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Yeah, I got into NYU film school! Two years!" Gordo said excitedly.

We all hugged him and congratulated him, but I didn't want to tell him how I was really feeling.

I was crushed. Now I wouldn't be able to see Gordo for two years! But all I could do now was put on a smile and be happy for him. 

***

Gordo's POV

"Aaaah!!!" Lizzie shouted. "Help!"

I ran into her room quickly. "Lizzie, what's wrong?" I asked anxiously. 

She slumped over. "I can't lift my bookcase!" 

I sighed with relief. "Because you need to take out the books, first, silly." I had thought she was in danger, so now my heart slowed down a little. But not a lot. It didn't have power to do that when Lizzie was around.

"Gordo, is there any chance that we have any more boxes?" she pleaded with her puppy dog eyes. How could I ever resist those beautiful eyes?

"Of course, Lizzie. I'll go get them!"

****

More coming up! Thanks for reviewing!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know, I still haven't gotten that call from Disney saying I own Lizzie McGuire…darn! jk jk, hehe

**Chapter 4**

"Honey!!!" The blonde head who screamed was pushing her way through a crowd of people getting off the plane.

Lizzie smiled. "Hey mom!" she called. The woman ran to Lizzie and hugged her hard.

"Oh, honey, I missed you so much!" They stood there for a moment, just hugging.

"Jo, it's only been a few months," Lizzie's dad said, joining her.

"Well, Sam, I happen to miss my only daughter," Jo McGuire said, letting go of Lizzie so her dad could get a few hugs in too.

"Sorry Matt couldn't make it," Sam McGuire apologized. "He's tied up with school for another two weeks."

"It's ok, Dad," Lizzie said, rolling her eyes. Like she really wanted Matt to embarrass her in front of everyone. Sure, they were grown up now, but he still loved to make her cringe.

Meanwhile, Miranda and Gordo were getting reunited with their own parents. They had all flown in from Hillridge to see them graduate. 

"Lizzie!" Gordo's mother gave Lizzie a big hug.

"Hi, Mrs. Gordon!" she replied. Gordo's mom stood back a surveyed Lizzie.

"Well, hasn't little Lizzie grown into a beautiful woman!" she exclaimed with a wink. Lizzie blushed, but little did she know that Gordo had been thinking those thoughts for a long time. 

*** (A/N-BTW I'm skipping the whole graduation thing, because I have no idea how it happens! Sorry!)

Lizzie's POV

"Aaaah, home sweet home," I murmured when we pulled up in our driveway. Even though I just came home last summer, it seemed different this time. Maybe it was because I knew I wouldn't have to leave to go back to college. 

Dad opened the trunk for me and I grabbed my suitcase. Our other stuff, like furniture, would be arriving two days later. 

Almost everything was still the same as I remembered it to be. Except that the kitchen wasn't as messy and the living room wasn't dirtied with empty soda cans and candy wrappers.

I ran upstairs to my room. Yes, it was exactly the same, except without as many clothes littering the floor. I dropped my suitcase and flopped down on my bed.

"Honey, your father and I are going to go run some errands," my mom said, popping her head in the door. "Are you ok just staying here?"

"Mom, I'm 22, I'm fine," I replied, rolling my eyes. Some things just never changed. "I'm just going to take a nap."

I'd only slept for about an hour when the phone rang. I yawned. "Alright alright, I'm coming," I muttered sleepily. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, Liz, it's me."

"Hey Gordo! Wait just a minute, let me just get Miranda on three way."

"Hey guys!" Miranda said after we got her on the phone.

"Ok, so my cousin was telling me about this nightclub, restaurant thing that her boyfriend owns, so I was thinking that we could go for dinner tonight. It's supposed to be really classy, according to my cousin. So do you guys want to go?" Gordo finished up.

"I am soooo in," replied Miranda.

"Me too!" I chimed in.

"Ok, I'll come pick you guys up at 6:45. Bye!" He hung up.

"Ok, Randa, what time do you want to come over to get ready?" I asked her.

"Umm, I'll go to your house around 4:30-ish."

"Ok, see you!"

***

"Wait, hold on a second!" I shouted. I got out of the shower, put on a robe, and wrapped my wet hair in a towel. 

The doorbell rang again. "Coming, Miranda, just a minute!" I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Ok, good, you're done showering, so we don't have to waste time waiting for you!" were the first things out of her mouth. I smacked her playfully. 

"What is in there?" I exclaimed, pointing to the huge bag she was holding after I let her in.

Well, mostly clothes, but also makeup, and hair stuff, oh! And I thought that we could do our nails too!" she replied, digging through her bag. "French manicures!"

After our nails were completely done, it took us at least an hour to decide what we were wearing.

"How about the black pants you have? With the red top," Miranda suggested.

"Oh, god, I can't zip them up!" I gasped. I jumped up and down, sucking in my tummy. Miranda burst out laughing. "I guess I just have been eating too much!" I laughed.

"Ok, how about this?" she said, holding up a black dress. "Try it on!"

I looked at myself in the mirror and, if I do say so myself (and I do!), I looked pretty good! The dress hugged my curves and fell just above my knees, but was a little low cut. It had ruffle sleeves and black beads decorating it.

"Wow, hon, you totally have to wear that!" Randa squealed. She had decided on a black skirt and silvery top.

I added silver hoop earrings and a silver necklace with a charm on it. Miranda curled my hair for me, and I put hers in a bun for her.

We had just finished putting on makeup when I heard a car pull up.

"Just in time," I said in relief. 

"Wait!" Miranda said suddenly, and grabbed her bag. "Ok! Here!" She sprayed perfume on herself and me. "Ok! Totally done!"

We grabbed our purses and went downstairs. I hastily scribbled a note for my parents, telling them where we were, and left it on the counter. 

"You girls look great!" whistled Gordo when we came out, acting like we were movie stars. I climbed in next to Gordo in the front so Miranda sat with Larry in the back.

I was ready to party and have some fun!

****

A/N: I am really really really sorry for the delay! I was just sooo busy with studying and stuff, plus my mom has limited my internet time! So I'm apologizing in advance if I don't get the next chapter up in the next few days! But please keep the reviews coming!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own Lizzie McGuire, as usual.

**Chapter 5**

"Hey hey! Who are those two hot chicks with ya?" a guy near the entrance whistled. The girl next to him slapped him and, "Honey, you're so loud!" I grinned at Miranda.

"Ethan!" I shouted, and gave him a hug.

"Wow, you look great!" Miranda said, also hugging him.

"Now now, don't steal my man away," Kate joked, waggling her finger at Miranda. We laughed.

"Alrighty then, shall we?" Larry gestured at the door.

"Hi, reservation for dinner, party of six under the name Gordon," Gordo said to the host at the counter. He checked the list. "Right this way, Mr. Gordon," the waiter gestured. He led us to a large corner booth and handed us menus.

"Wow, you're right Gordo, this is pretty classy," Miranda said as she shrugged out of her jacket. We all agreed.

The club was arranged so that the tables were clustered, leaving space for dancing. Near the middle was a full-service bar. 

"Can I get you any drinks?" the waiter asked.

"Strawberry daiquiri," Miranda replied. That was her favorite drink ever since we turned 21.

"Same here," Kate added.

All three guys asked for beer.

"What about you, miss?" the waiter said to me.

"Um, just water," I said, changing my mind.

After a lot of indecision, since everything on the menu seemed delicious, we placed our orders, got our food, and started eating.

"So, how has engaged life been for you two?" Larry asked through a mouthful of pasta.

"Fun," Ethan replied, grinning at Kate.

"We finally finished decorating and arranging our furniture," Kate added. "Now it's just awaiting for its first guests, besides our parents."

"We'll come pick you up tomorrow," Miranda said. "So we can see it."

A waitress came and cleaner our table for us when we finished, so we split the check six ways and went to sit at a table closer to the dancing.

"Ooh, I love this song!" Kate shouted over the music. "Come on, Ethan!" She grabbed him and went out to dance.

I saw Miranda dart a glance at me. "Larry, we can't let Kate and Ethan be the best couple out there! Let's go show them our moves!" Without another word, the two of them took off to the dance floor, leaving only Gordo and me.

Even though we had patched things up a few weeks ago, I could still feel the tension in the air surrounding us. It was the all too familiar feeling I've had since high school.

In high school, Gordo and I had known we were harboring mutual feelings towards each other. We both decided that it was better if we just stayed friends and nothing more. We had been best friends all our lives, and it would have been too terrible to throw that away if we had dated, broken up, and couldn't stand to be around each other anymore. So we went back to being best friends.

But I'm not sure if I want only that.

Gordo held his hand out to me. "Would you like to dance, Lizzie?"

"Of course, Mr. Gordon," I replied with a smile.

We stepped onto the dance floor, just when the song ended. A slower melody started up. Wordlessly, I fell into his open arms. I was so close to him that I could still smell the lingering scent of his laundry detergent on his shirt, slightly mixed with his cologne. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"David?" I heard a voice call. I lifted my head and saw a girl making her way towards us. "Um, Gordo," I prompted him. He let go of me and turned.

"David!" The girl hugged Gordo.

"Hey!" Gordo greeted her. "It's great to see you again!" He turned to me. "Lizzie, this is my cousin Carol. Carol, this is my friend, Lizzie."

"Oh, I think we've met before!" Carol remembered. I briefly recalled meeting her at Gordo's house one summer.

"Oh, yeah, Carol!" I said, shaking her hand.

"Oh, Lizzie, you don't mind if I steal him away for a dance, do you? I need to catch up with my cousin," she asked me.

I didn't want to stop dancing with Gordo, but I didn't have any other choice. "Oh, no! Go ahead!" I waved them off and started towards the bar.

I sat at the counter and ordered a ginger ale. I smiled as I watched Kate try to teach Ethan to dance a little less exuberantly, and Larry and Miranda dancing together.

"What do you mean?"

I turned when I heard Gordo's voice coming from around the corner. I peered behind the plant next to me and glimpsed Gordo and Carol sitting at a small table.

Carol's head turned towards my seat and I quickly pretended I was absorbed in the interesting counter, not wanting her to see me.

"I mean, what the deal on that girl? Are you two going out?"

"No! Of course not!"

I heard some mumbling, and then, "Well, I could've sworn I saw something between you two. Is there, you know, a possibility? Do you feel that towards her?"

I froze. There was a short pause and I shifted closer, trying to hear better.

"No. No, of course not. She's just a friend."

I leaned back. Of course. I had known it all along, just didn't want to believe it. Gordo and I would always be friends, and nothing more. Despite my efforts, I felt hot tears stinging my eyes and hurried to the ladies' room.

After washing my face with cold water several times and putting a few in eye drops, I felt a better, but not a whole lot better. I resumed my spot at the bar and scanned the room again. 

There Gordo was, carrying two drinks. I followed him with my eyes to a beautiful black-haired girl. I sighed miserably. 

"Excuse me, ma'am."

I looked up at the waiter. "This is from that young man at that table," he said, gesturing, as he put down a drink in front of me.

I turned. He was gazing back at me, and smiled when he saw me looking at him. I smiled back at him, which he took as an invitation to come over.

"Hi," he said, sitting down next to me. "Gary Thomas."

I shook his hand. "Hi, Elizabeth McGuire, but you can call me Lizzie." I studied him. He was tall, built, with gorgeous brown eyes and brown hair. As looks go, he was pretty decent. I decided to stop dreaming about a guy I would never be able to attain, and to get to know the nice guy sitting next to me.

"Well, Lizzie, I have to say, I been watching you all night," Gary said smoothly. "Your beauty was like a lighthouse, calling me towards you."

I blushed. "Well, Gary, thank you very much."

We talked for a little while, about work, majors, just getting to know each other. Gary suddenly stood up.

"I'm getting tired of just sitting here," he began. "How about you show me some of those dance skills you were telling me about?"

I laughed, but hesitated for a moment. I chanced a glance at Gordo. The girl had her arm around him. I looked up at Gary again.

"Of course, but you better be able to keep up with me!" For once, I was going to enjoy myself without Gordo.

***********

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY for not updating!!!!!!!!!!!! I beg you not to kill me!!! I will one day finish this story!!! I have already started the next chapter!

But please keep reading and reviewing! By the way, thanks to I3itterSweet for the tip about tvtome.com! I learned lots from that site!  =p


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The usual, not owning Lizzie McGuire

**Chapter 6**

Gordo's POV

"David, would you mind waiting a minute, while I run to the ladies' room?" Lana asked.

"No problem," I said, watching her black hair flow behind her as she disappeared into the crowd.

"So, how is she?" a voice behind me started. I turned.

"Hi, Carol. She's alright, for someone _you_ chose for me," I answered.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. I happen to know that she thinks you are very cute. Be nice to my friend, David. You better not make me regret introducing one of my friends to you," Carol scoffed. "Now, I'm going home now. See you soon."

I kissed her on the cheek and said goodbye. I took a swig of my beer. Here I was with this amazing girl, and I could think about was Lizzie. 

My thoughts were interrupted when two guys sat down next to me.

"Two beers," one of them ordered.

"Uh, excuse me," I said, tapping the one next to me. He turned. "That seat's taken."

"Hey, Kyle, do you see anyone in this seat?" he asked his friend loudly. Kyle shook his head. "Then, I don't know what this shrimp is talking about," he finished nastily.

I sat back indignantly, but defeated. I was not a shrimp! Memories of middle school came flooding back to me, when I was picked on for being short. But now I was of average height. Well, not compared to these guys. They were huge, maybe 6 feet something, plus, they were way more muscular than me.

I resumed waiting for Lana.

"So, is that chick hot or not?"

"Oh, definitely. Is she gonna be a keeper?"

"Nah, as far as I'm concerned, she's just a nice piece of ass."

I rolled my eyes. The guy next to me was just like I'd imagined. I felt sorry for the girl he chose tonight.

He spoke up again. "She's already in love with me," he said cockily.

"Whatever, Gary, you've already lost your touch. You're not a college boy no more."

"I've still got my touch! Hey, who was the guy that she was dancing with over there then? Was it not me?"

They got up and left.

******

Lizzie's POV

I rushed into an empty stall in the ladies' room and threw up my dinner and what must've been part of my lunch. 

"Lizzie!" someone cried.

"Are you ok?" another voice said worriedly. I leaned against the wall. I was a little dizzy and shaky.

"I think I'm ok, Kate." I had just said that when I felt nauseous again.

Miranda held my hair back for me while the second wave of sickness washed over me.

"Thanks, guys," I said gratefully. I walked slowly to the sinks, rinsed my mouth, and washed my face.

"It must've been something you ate at dinner," Kate guessed. 

"Probably… no," I said, patting my face dry with the towel. I had been so busy throwing up that I didn't notice what the bathroom looked like.

"Wow, this is the nicest bathroom I've ever been in!" I exclaimed. It was immaculate, with pink marble counters and pink carpet, even lighted mirrors if you needed to redo your makeup. I spotted two couches in the corner, like a sitting room.

"Ok, maybe we better sit down," I told them. The two of them sat on either side of me.

"These couches are nice!" Kate said excitedly.

"Very useful too," Miranda added. "It's made for us girls to come in and meet and talk about our dates."

We laughed. "Ok, anyway, what were you saying, Lizzie?" Miranda interrupted.

I took a deep breath and motioned for them to scoot closer. 

"I think I have a hunch why I've been throwing up lately- and it's not the food," I added when Kate opened her mouth. She closed it.

"You guys… I think I might be…pregnant," I told them nervously. I had been wondering that for a while, but telling them seemed to make it official.

"Oh, my God!" squealed Miranda.

"Shhh!" I hissed. "I don't want anybody to know!"

"When did it happen, why didn't you tell us?!?"

"That's not what I want to know," Kate said excitedly. I braced myself. "Who's the father?" 

"I was hoping you guys wouldn't ask," I groaned.

"Lizzie! You have to tell us!" Miranda replied.

I buried my head in her shoulder and muttered something.

"What?" 

I lifted my head.

"Gordo," I said in a small voice. Kate and Miranda sat stunned for a moment.

"When did you… what…" Miranda trailed off.

"You were in Mexico," I said tiredly. "Larry had a birthday party, and we both got really drunk. It was when Kate was there," I added, looking at her. "I don't even really remember, just that we definitely…did it," I finished.

"Does he know?" Kate asked in a hushed voice. I shook my head.

"Don't tell him!" I said vehemently. "Not yet! Only you two know. It's not even definite yet."

"Have you seen a doctor?" Miranda asked.

"No, that's why it's not definite. I haven't even taken a test yet. But I have this feeling, plus I missed my last period." I waited for their responses apprehensively.

They shrieked and hugged me. I laughed at doubting my two best friends. 

"Congratulations! For possibly being pregnant!" Kate exclaimed. Miranda hugged me hard and jumped up and down.

"Oh, I can't believe it!" she shrieked. "You and Gordo! I always knew you'd be so cute together!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I stopped. "Whoever said anything about being together? It's not going to happen!"

"Yes it is!" Kate argued. "It's perfect! You're having his baby-"

"Not even for sure!" I cut her off. "Besides, he's already falling in love with that other girl," I said, tears forming in my eyes. Miranda and Kate let me cry and stroked my hair.

"Sorry, I'm just being stupid," I said, sitting up and wiping my eyes. "Just, my, my, hormonal imbalances, I guess." I tried to smile.

"You guys are the best!" I hugged them again. I washed my face again, and reapplied my makeup.

"What are you going to do now?" Miranda said.

"I'm not really in the mood to finish my date, so I'll just say bye to him."

"Who's Gary?" Kate demanded.

"Just a guy I met tonight. He bought me a drink. They guys probably are wondering what we're doing in here," I laughed.

"Well, we'll just let them wonder!" Kate exclaimed. "No way are we leaving you by yourself!"

"Do you want us to come stay with you tonight?" Kate asked concernedly.

"No, I'm fine you guys, thanks. I just want to be by myself tonight, no offense," I replied.

"Ok, you go say goodbye to Gary, and Ethan and I will drive you home. Meet us at the front entrance," Kate offered. I looked at Miranda.

"It's fine, I'm having fun with Larry. I'll hitch a ride with him," she said giving me a little push out the door.

We stepped back out and she went her way. I went through the crowd, trying to find Gary.

************

See, I actually got the other chapter out!!! I hope you like it, and keep reviewing!!! I love all you guys who are!

P.S.-- I have another question for all you guys!!! What colors are Lizzie and Gordo's eyes??? THANKS!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire and Co., so don't sue me!

**Chapter 7**

Lizzie's POV

"Oh, there you are!" I exclaimed as I walked up to Gary and one of his friends. He gave me a kiss. I was a little surprised. "Oh! Hi!"

"Kyle, this is the girl I was telling you about! Lizzie, this is my friend, Kyle. Kyle, Lizzie," Gary introduced us.

I shook Kyle's hand. "Hi, nice to meet you," I said, seeing Kate motioning towards me at the door.

"Um, actually, Gary, Kyle, I'm really sorry to be so rude, but I have to go now. I'm getting a ride with my friends, and they're leaving right now." I waved at Kate for her to wait a little. I turned back to the two guys just in time to see them exchange a glance.

"Oh, wait! You can't go home yet! I was going to show you my house! Remember how I told you I got the brand new furniture?" Gary said quickly. Kyle hastily turned his laugh into a cough. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Um, is something going on?" I asked them.

"Oh, no," answered Gary quickly. "Kyle here was just telling me he had to get back to his girl."

"Oh, yeah!" Kyle laughed. "It was nice to meet you, Lizzie!" He shook my hand and turned to Gary. "Time's a ticking!" he muttered.

"What was he talking about?" I asked Gary.

"Uh, little inside joke," he replied.

"Um, ok," I said skeptically. "But anyways, I have to go now."

"Oh, come on, Lizzie!" he argued. "We just got to know each other!" He made a sad face that made me grin. "Plus," he added, whispering in my ear, "I'll specially make you some of that soufflé! You can see some of my culinary achievements."

"I think you wore me down, Gary," I said, laughing. "How can I resist an offer like that? Let me just tell my friends, hang on just a second."

I walked over to Kate and Ethan. "Hey guys! Um, Kate, let me talk to you for a second."

Kate turned to Ethan. "Just a second, sweetie," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"You know that guy, Gary, I was telling you about?" She nodded.

"He invited me over to his house, so you guys can go without me."

"Are you sure?" she asked doubtfully. "What about Gordo?"

"What _about _Gordo? Nothings going to happen, Kate, I'll be ok," assuring her. She agreed hesitantly. 

"Ok, call me if you need anything. I guess Ethan and I are going to stay a while longer then."

I walked back to Gary. "Ok, I'm ready, let me just get my coat."

******

Gordo's POV

I sat at the counter glumly, still waiting for Lana. Something brushed against me and I turned. I saw Lizzie walk briskly to the coat check and started to call her but Lana came back.

"Sorry I took forever, there was a long line in the bathroom," she said to me. 

"Mmm hmm," I said, barely listening. My eyes followed Lizzie's beautiful figure as she put on her jacket.

Lana started talking again. "So, anyways, we were talking about work, and…"

Lizzie walked to the other side of the counter where she talked to a guy. He stood up and said something, and put his arm around his waist. He looked really familiar… I started to get up.

"…and then she just looked at me and said, 'What cabbage head?'" Lana laughed. "Um, David," she prompted me.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," I muttered, walking towards Lizzie.

"Wait, David, where are you going?" Lana called.

I hurried outside, behind them. "Lizzie!" I called. She turned around.

"Gordo?"

"Lizzie, what are you doing, with this, this, creep?" I asked, glaring at the guy. He was the one who picked on me at the bar.

"Oh, lookie, it's shrimp boy!" he mocked.

"Hey, look," I said, starting for him, but Lizzie pushed me back.

"Gordo, what are you doing?" she hissed at me.

"Look, this guy is not as nice as you think he is, ok? I heard him talking to his friend." I paused, not wanting to hurt her. "He's using you, just to get you in bed and add a tick mark to his count."

"What?!?" Lizzie exclaimed, shocked. "Is this true?" she demanded, turning to Gary. Lana came rushing out. 

"David? What's going on? Who are they?"

"Oh, come on, Lizzie! Of course not!" Gary answered. "How do you know this little shrimp anyways?"

"Hey! Don't pick on David!" Lana piped up. I groaned.

"Um, Lana," I muttered. She didn't hear me.

"Excuse me?" Gary said.

"That's right, don't pick on David! You're just scared that he's going to beat you up!" Lana continued.

"Oh, is that so?" Gary sneered at me.

"Oh, no, um, actually-"

BAM!

Gary's fist met the side of my head. I must have fallen back, and blanked out for a few seconds, because when I came to, Lizzie was kneeling over me.

"Gordo? Are you ok?" Her voice seemed so far away. I blinked, and it seemed as though three faces were hovering over me. I blinked again, and everything came back into focus.

"Ohmygosh, Gordo, are you ok?" Lizzie said anxiously. "Do I need to call an ambulance?"

"No, no, I'm fine," I insisted, trying to sit up. My head was in pain. 

"Here's some ice," I heard Lana say to Lizzie. "Um, Gordo?" she said quietly. "I think I have to go. So I guess I'll see you around."

"Here, Gordo, do you have your car keys?" Lizzie asked me. I felt in my pocket.

"Yeah."

"Ok, here, hold this, I'll drive you home."

She helped me hobble to the car and got into the driver's seat. 

"Ok, let me see this," Lizzie murmured, flipping on the small lights in the car. She had me lean against her while she looked at the bump at the side of my head, just above my eye.

She pressed her cool hand on my forehead and carefully brushed my hair back.

"Ooh, there's definitely a bump," Lizzie announced. "And you'll probably have a bruise for a while. It's still kind of red." She put the ice on it.

"Thank you, Doctor McGuire," I joked. We both laughed, but I quickly stopped when my head started to throb again.

"Shhh," Lizzie murmured, stroking my hair. It felt so good to be cared for like this. I met her gaze and wanted to kiss her so badly.

Lizzie looked away. "Um, we should probably get home."

"Yeah," I said, trying to sit up. She helped me. 

After a silent ride, she pulled up into my parents' driveway.

"You sure you're ok?" she asked again, turning off the engine.

"Yeah, I'll be ok, except that I feel bad for ruining your date," I replied.

Lizzie looked down. "No, well, actually, thank you," she said quietly. "He wasn't worth it, and I'm glad I didn't go to his house." She looked up at me. "I'm sorry your date didn't go so well."

I smiled. "It's ok. It was only one of Carol's lame attempt to set me up with one of her friends."

We got out of the car. "You can drive the car home," I offered, "and give it back tomorrow morning."

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I'd prefer to walk."

"You shouldn't! It's like, 11!" I said apprehensively.

"Gordo, I'll be fine! It'll take me a minute just to get home! Don't worry!"

"At least let me walk with you," I persisted.

"Seriously, Gordo, I'll be ok! I like to have some time by myself, even though I love your company. Look, if you're so worried, I'll call you right when I get home, ok?" Lizzie assured me.

"Ok, fine," I relented. "If I don't get a goodnight call in two minutes, I'm coming over."

"Ok," she laughed.

"Goodnight, Lizzie."

"'Night, Gordo."

**********

A/N: Hope you like my story so far! I've got what going to happen in the next chapter basically down, so I'll try to find the time to get that up! Too bad school started- only three days, and I'm already wishing it was summer again! Please review, thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: blah blah, same old, same old, don't own Lizzie, etc.

**Chapter 8**

Lizzie's POV

"Rise and shine, gorgeous!"

I stirred. Somebody pulled open my curtains and I groaned in the brightness. I huddled under my blankets.

"Lizzie! Come on! We have to go to Kate's house!"

I pushed the covers down a little and cracked my eye open.

"'Randa?" I muttered groggily.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Miranda chirped.

I grabbed my alarm clock. "It's only 8:15!" I exclaimed. "I'm good for another 3 hours!"

"Oh, no no no," Miranda called out from my closet. "We have to go to Kate's house and go to the mall because our bridesmaid's dresses came!"

That got me sitting up. "Oooh, I can't wait to see them!" I squealed.

"Come on! Go get dressed!"

Twenty minutes later, after an attack of morning sickness, I was washed up, dressed, and in Miranda's car.

We stopped by Starbucks. "Two caramel machiattos, and a mocha. Oh, and three blueberry scones," Miranda said into the drive-thru.

"Ok, please come up to the next window," the speaker said.

"Ok, Liz, hold this for a sec," Miranda said, giving me the three cups. I stuck them in the cup holders, and took a sip of my mocha. 

"Mmm, coffee, I am sooo ready to shop now," Miranda said, eating her scone. "So," she went on, glancing at me, "what happened last night? I heard that some guy knocked Gordo out."

"Well, yeah," I confirmed.

"How did that happen? Did you tell him yet?"

"No. I don't really want to talk about it yet. When we get to Kate's house, I'll tell both of you everything."

Miranda dropped the subject and turned on the radio. I sat mostly silently for the rest of the 30-minute car ride, even though Miranda chattered on.

The scenes from last night were still running through my head. It was pretty hard to forget Gordo's piercing blue eyes staring back at me when we were in his car.

Miranda's voice jarred me back to reality. "I think this is it," she guessed, turning into a nice, quiet, group of houses. "What's the address?" 

There was a pause as I pulled out the paper. "257 Polo Club Drive."

"Hmm, very country club-ish," Miranda quipped. "These are definitely new houses."

We found Kate and Ethan's house, whose lawn was beautifully landscaped like all the ones in the neighborhood. Miranda and I got out of the car and rang the doorbell.

"Hey guys!" Kate greeted us. 

"Hi! Here's your coffee and scone," Miranda said, handing her the bag and stepping in.

"Hey, Kate!" I replied, going inside. She closed the door behind me.

"How you feeling?" she asked me. 

"Um, ok," I answered. "Wow, your house is beautiful!"

We had stepped into her foyer, with what looked like marble floor. 

"Oh, guys, sorry, but do you mind taking off your shoes? I, like, really really want to keep the carpet super clean."

I slipped out of my sandals and Miranda and I followed Kate around on a little tour.

All of the rooms were richly furnished and beautifully decorated, no doubt by Kate's sophisticated eye. She showed us the kitchen, dining room, study, and led us upstairs to the four huge bedrooms.

"We're keeping this as a guest room," Kate told us. "And this probably a rec room, and this is just another bedroom, and me and Ethan's room."

"Speaking of, where is Ethan?" I asked.

"He and the guys went somewhere, so it's just the three of us today! A girl's day out," Kate replied. "We can get going, just let me eat my breakfast."

We trekked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table.

"Kate, if you don't mind me asking, I was just wondering…"

"What is it, 'Randa?"

"How did you two afford this house? I mean, it's obviously not cheap. It's new, and beautiful!" 

"Well, Ethan's grandmother passed away a year ago, god bless her, and left him this huge sum of money. Because he was her only grandson," Kate added. "She also somehow, had connections with the guy who was building these houses, and she wanted us to have it. She said she wanted us to fill it with the voices of her great-great grandchildren."

"Now that you mention children," Miranda said, glancing at me.

"Ok, ok, you guys, I'll spill."

"What happened last night? Did you tell Gordo? Ethan said he got in a fight, or something!"

Bit by bit, I told them how Gary was using me, and he punched Gordo.

"…so no, he still doesn't know," I finished. I took a deep breath.

"Look, you two, I'm really scared about all this," I blurted, beginning to tear up. "I'm only 22! I still have the whole rest of my life! Not to mention that the father doesn't even know, and what about my parents? And the financial responsibility! I don't even have a job yet!" I buried my head in Miranda's shoulder.

"Look, sweetie," Miranda murmured. "You don't even know for sure if you're pregnant or not! All I'm saying is, don't freak out just yet! It's going to be ok."

"Yeah, no matter what happens, we will be totally behind you a hundred plus one percent!" Kate added gently.

"Thanks guys," I said, wiping my eyes and smiling.

"Wait wait," Kate responded. "Miranda and I got you something." 

We climbed upstairs into her bedroom. She went to a drawer and took out a box.

"A pregnancy test?"

"Please please please, take it now?" Miranda begged.

"Whoa, guys-"

"Please Lizzie!" Kate interrupted. "We have to know! It can be like, a pre-wedding gift for me."

I hesitated. Taking the test would make everything final, leaving the most important question answered. I slowly nodded my head.

I took the test and left it on the counter. Kate and Miranda were sitting on the bed, waiting for me. 

"Ok, thirty seconds," Miranda said in a soft voice. I said between them.

"Did you do it right?" Kate asked me.

"Kate, how many ways are there to pee on a stick?" Miranda replied sarcastically.

"Ok, never mind that, I think the time's up," Kate shot back. I started for the bathroom, and then stopped abruptly.

"Oh, no, you guys, I can't do it!" I turned around. "One of you guys do it for me!" I pleaded. 

"Ok, here it goes," Miranda said, getting up and going into the bathroom. She came back out with the test in her hand.

Kate and I looked at her expectantly. She looked sympathetic and shook her head. "Only one line," she murmured. 

We all looked at each other. "Well, I guess that's that," I said, beginning to cry. Miranda put her arm around me. "I'm not going to have a baby," I sobbed. "I'm so sorry you two! I should be glad, I don't have to worry about money, or the future." I cried harder. "How can I be so sad over something I never had?" Kate stood up to go look at the test.

"You don't have to!" she spoke up. "Because you're going to have a baby!" she shrieked.

"What?!?" Miranda and I exclaimed.

"It must've not been ready before! Look! Two pink lines! You're pregnant!"

"Oh, my god! Lizzie! You're going to have a baby!" Miranda cried. 

I was in shock. "I'm pregnant," I whispered. "I'm going to have a baby!"

Miranda and Kate hugged me and jumped up and down.

"Can you just imagine?" Miranda said in a hushed voice. "Right in here there's a little person, waiting to grow up and become like us!"

"Hello, little girl or boy!" I laughed, patting my stomach.

"Ok, now that we have that over with, are we finally ready to go the mall?" Kate asked, mock seriously. 

I laughed, relieved that at least there wasn't still a looming question hanging over me. "I am sooo ready to see me bridesmaid dress!"

*******

Yay! Finished another chapter! I hope ya'll like it! Please please please review it! Muchos gracias!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, etc etc etc  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"If it's a girl, you should name her Natalie!"  
  
"Or, if it's a boy, name him Zachary!"  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa, not with the baby names yet! I haven't even told Gordo! Or my parents!" I exclaimed. "I'm still really freaked out about all this. I'm barely responsible enough for myself. How am I going to be responsible for another human being?"  
  
"Don't worry," Miranda replied. "I'm sure Gordo will support you, and so will your parents."  
  
"Oh, no, my parents will kill me! They'll give me this looong lecture about how reckless I was, and they'll probably be mad at Gordo too!"  
  
"Well, tell them that you're twenty-two now! You're an adult! It's not like you're still in high school or anything," Kate comforted me.  
  
"Yeah, my mom had me when she was twenty-five," Miranda added. "That's only three years older than us."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, this store right here," Kate stopped us. We went into a classy wedding boutique.  
  
"Good morning, the soon-to-be Mrs. Craft," a woman greeted Kate.  
  
"Hi Charlotte!" Kate turned to us. "Charlotte, these are my bridesmaids, Lizzie and Miranda. Liz, Miranda, this is Charlotte, my wedding planner."  
  
We all shook hands.  
  
"Giorgio, can you get the two bridesmaid dresses for the Craft-Sanders wedding?" Charlotte motioned to one of the store clerks.  
  
"Ok, here we are," Giorgio said with a trace of an Italian accent, returning a few minutes later. "Renee, Francesca, come help fit these dresses on those two ladies."  
  
The two girls led us to a fitting station, with three mirrors so you could see yourself from three directions.  
  
"Wow, the dresses are beautiful, Kate," I told her as the assistants were putting the dress on me. The bridesmaid dresses were a pale, pastel green, that they called "sea-foam green." I had chosen mine to be off the shoulder, while Miranda's was strapless. Both skirts were floaty and light, perfect for a summer wedding.  
  
I stood there awkwardly, feeling like a Barbie doll, as two women pinned, tucked, and straightened my dress.  
  
"You look great, Liz," Kate told me.  
  
"Thanks! Are you sure you can't see, like." I waved my hand around my stomach, like I was really pregnant.  
  
"No, it's fine!" Miranda answered. "It probably won't even really show until after a few months."  
  
I stepped down from the stool when they finished, and Kate and I watched Miranda get fitted.  
  
"Are you excited? Only five more days!"  
  
"And I will finally be a married woman!" Kate finished. "We decided rehearsal dinner is going to be at 6 on Friday."  
  
The two women left and came back with matching shoes, and gave us a magazine on hairstyles. Kate told us that we didn't have to match and could do whatever we wanted, except it couldn't look exactly like hers. She planned on a low bun.  
  
"Ok, Miss Sanders, you can come back after 2, and we'll have both dresses ready by then."  
  
We made a quick stop at the flower shop so Kate could make sure that her order was correct. We took one last whiff of the wonderful scent of flowers and made for the food court.  
  
"You know, even though I was pregnant before," I said through a mouthful of French fries, "it didn't really feel different, until I knew for sure. Like, all of a sudden, I felt like there was a weight in my stomach."  
  
"It the whole mindset thing," Miranda said knowingly.  
  
"And I got up last night with the worst craving for ice cream and margaritas. Except that I can't have margaritas!"  
  
"It's ok, it'll be over in 9 months," Kate assured me.  
  
"Listen, don't tell anyone, ok? I want Gordo to be the first to know, after you two," I warned them.  
  
"Not even Ethan! I can't keep secrets from Ethan," Kate said indignantly.  
  
"No! Ethan would probably tell Gordo! And don't tell Larry!" I exclaimed softly, looking at Miranda.  
  
"Wh, why, why would I tell Larry?" Miranda answered a little too quickly. "It's not like we're going out or anything."  
  
I looked at her weirdly. "Um, 'Randa, I never said you were."  
  
"Good, cuz we're not," she replied emphatically.  
  
***************  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
Tell her. No, don't tell her.  
  
Maybe I should tell her. It's not healthy to keep all these feelings bottled up. NO don't tell her! You're going to ruin 22 years of friendship!  
  
All this was running through my head as the six of us hung out at Larry's place. His dad was in New York while his mom went to Florida to visit some relatives, so he had the whole house to himself for three weeks.  
  
Miranda, Kate, Ethan, and Lizzie were over. We were just watching a movie on TV and hanging out, like we did in high school.  
  
Kate's cell phone rang. "Hang on, guys, pause it for a second."  
  
"Hello?" She picked up her cell.  
  
"What?!" Kate's outburst got us worried. "Well, how are we going to get another one on such short notice?"  
  
"I'm going to go use the bathroom," Miranda said, getting up. "Be right back."  
  
"Well, ok. We'll be there at 8." Kate hung up the phone.  
  
"That was Charlotte. One of the violinists broke her wrist, so she can't play, and the cellist had to go to Denver because of a family emergency."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Ethan asked.  
  
"She said that she got two people, and we're going over there at 8 tonight to see how they are." Kate looked tearful. "What if they aren't ok? I wanted the perfect wedding, and now it's ruined."  
  
Ethan hugged her. "No, sweetie, it's going to be ok," he murmured. "It will still be the perfect wedding!"  
  
The two of the looked so sweet together, and I wished I had a relationship like that. I looked at Lizzie. I was surprised that she had a tear in her eye. She saw me looking at her and quickly blushed and looked away.  
  
"Um, I'm going to get some more popcorn," she muttered.  
  
"Larry!" Miranda shouted from the bathroom. "I think one of the light bulbs broke!"  
  
********** Miranda's POV  
  
"Larry!" I shouted.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
"Ok, where?" Larry said, coming into the bathroom.  
  
"That one," I replied, pointing it out. He screwed in the new one.  
  
"Ok, done!"  
  
"Um, actually, Larry, that wasn't the real reason I called you," I said coyly, shutting the door.  
  
"Oh, really?" Larry answered, wrapping him arms around me. "Then what was it?"  
  
I grabbed him and kissed him hard.  
  
"Wow," he gasped.  
  
"That's all," I said, kissing him again, softly. "I really wanted to do that to you before, but I think I would've drawn some attention on us."  
  
"Do you think so?" he joked, and kissed me. "You know," he said between kisses. " I don't think we should keep doing this. As much as I like it." He kissed my lips again. "I don't like keeping this from our friends."  
  
I broke the kiss. "Yeah, you're right. But we are so right for each other!"  
  
"I know, Miranda, we are." He kissed my forehead.  
  
"I came close to telling Lizzie and Kate yesterday. Look, I love this. What we have here. So how about we don't tell them just yet," I suggested to Larry, putting my forehead to his.  
  
"Ok," he whispered, and our lips met to seal the deal.  
  
"Larry, Miranda! What's taking you so long?"  
  
"We're coming!" I shouted back. One last kiss, and Larry went out while I straightened my tousled hair in the mirror.  
  
************  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I know the whole Larry/Miranda thing was kind of pointless, but I just wanted to add a little sub-story thing! Ok, thanks for reading! Oh, and to all of you guys who reviewed! I made the 50 mark, woohoo! Thanks so much! So keep reviewing so I can make my 100 mark! LoL =p 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, as usual, no matter how much I wish for it! LoL

**Chapter 10**

Gordo's POV

"Hi, Mr. McGuire, this is Gordo. Can I please speak to Lizzie?"

"Sure, Gordo, just a second."

I played with the cord while I waited for Lizzie to come to the phone.

"Hello?" It made me falter just to hear her musical voice.

"Hi, Lizzie," I managed to choke out. "It's me."

"Hey, Gordo! What's up?"

"Um, I just wanted to ask you, well, I was just wondering, it's totally optional."

"Yes?"

Will, you go out with me sometime, not as just friends? I asked in my head.

"Gordo?" she prompted me. "What is it?"

"It's just…do you think we should get together and practice our song again? Like, later?" I asked, deflated. I could have kicked myself!

"Oh! Um, well, I think we're ok. Wait, I have to go, we're picking up Matt. Talk to you later!"

"Bye," I answered halfheartedly, and hung up. 

"Nice, Gordon, real nice," I muttered sarcastically to myself.

****************

Lizzie's POV

I surveyed myself in the mirror. Red dress, perfect. Makeup, pretty decent. Hair, as good as it was going to get. My gaze dropped down to my belly. So far, nobody would even know. It still amazed me that I was carrying a little person inside of me.

"Lizzie! We're going to be late!" Matt shouted up the stairs.

"Coming!"

I hurried downstairs and slipped on my shoes.

"It takes you ten hours just to get ready for a dinner?" he grumbled.

"Hmm, some things never change, do they?" I teased. Matt had gotten home from college yesterday, and we were headed for the rehearsal dinner.

"Sorry you guys weren't invited," I apologized to my parents, who were seeing us off. "Kate just wanted it strictly people in the wedding party and her and Ethan's families."

"It's ok, we completely understand," my mom assured me. "Your father and I will manage." When I turned back around I saw her winking at my father.

Matt and I were barely out the door when we both burst out laughing.

"Ewww!" I exclaimed. 

"Ugh, now I have this horrible horrible vision!" Matt said disgustedly.

"Hey, where do you think you came from then?" I pointed out, unlocking the door to my car.

"Still, very disgusting," he told me. I laughed. It was fun to have my brother around again. We stayed up until 1 last night catching up on things.

We found the restaurant without difficulty, but had a hard time finding a parking spot.

"Matt, help me look!" I told him exasperatedly. He was fiddling with his tie. "It looks fine!"

After circling the parking lot for 10 minutes, we found a spot and went into the restaurant.

It was called Ricardo's and was one of the hottest, fanciest, and most expensive restaurants in LA. When we walked in, we followed the signs saying "Craft-Sanders Party" to a section near the back, divided from the rest of the customers by a bar. 

*************

Gordo's POV

God, she was beautiful, I thought when Lizzie walked into the room. Her beauty surpassed all the other girls'. My thoughts were interrupted when somebody plopped down next to me. 

"Hey, Larry," I said. "Uh, why do you have lipstick on your neck?"

"What?" he exclaimed, quickly wiping it off. "Oh! Um, uh, well, you see, it's, ah, a funny story!"

"Did you just hook up with someone?"

"Um, sure! I mean, yes! Kind of," he stammered. "Just, this girl, I met, just now…"

"Ok," I replied, not quite believing him.

*****************

Lizzie's POV

"So, are you going to tell him tonight?" Miranda whispered to me.

"Shhh!" I quieted her. "People can hear, you know!"

We had just finished our meal, and waiters were serving desserts.

I tapped my glass and cleared my throat.

"Um, my name is Lizzie, I'm one of the maid-of-honors. Instead of a toast tomorrow, at the reception, I'd like to make a toast to Kate and Ethan now. I've known each of them separately, and I've known them together, and I think that I like them better together! I remember having a grade-school crush on Ethan, and when I think back, I can't imagine why, because I can't picture him with anyone other than Kate!" I paused when everyone laughed softly. "Kate and Ethan will be forever pressed in my mind as the perfect couple, and I'm glad that one of us will finally be living out the perfect fairy tale." I raised my glass. "So, to Kate and Ethan, I know that you two will live happily ever after."

Everyone clapped as I sat down. "Wow, that was amazing!" Miranda told me.

"Thank you, Lizzie, that was so touching!" Kate called over to me from the next table.

Moments later, after some people had given toasts (including Gordo), our tables were cleared.

"Ok, now, let's quickly run through the procedure tomorrow, so there won't be too much confusion," Kate said, calling for attention.

"So, the ushers/groomsmen will stand-by to escort guests to a spot. And then you'll join the bridesmaids," she continued. "So, Rebecca will walk down the aisle first," Kate said, smiling at her cousin's daughter, the flower girl. "Then Benjamin will walk down with the rings," she said to Rebecca's younger brother.

"Then the bridesmaids and groomsmen walk down, in couples, and finally, the ceremony begins. When it's over, we have the receiving line, and everyone will go down to the reception. Is everything clear?"

We all murmured our agreement. I was tired, and so I got Matt and left home early. Miranda and I still had to wake up early and prepare for tomorrow.

************************

So sorry for not updating! I'm sooooooo stressed already b/c of school, gosh darn it! Why Why WHY do they have to pile on the homework? I am soooo behind on my history reading! Aaaargh! Oopsies, sorry to be taking this out on ya'll, who are so nice to read my story!

By the way, sorry for the abrupt ending to this chapter! I just couldn't think of another way to end it! Cuz I just want to get to the wedding part, which I think I'll jump into right away next chapter. So what do you guys think? Please review! Thanks so much!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Do I really still need one of these? I don't own Lizzie McGuire!

**Chapter 11**

Miranda's POV

"Ok, I am officially freaked out now," squeaked Kate.

"You look beautiful!" I told her, smoothing her hair out.

"Gorgeous," agreed Lizzie. The other two bridesmaids, Kate's cousin and Kate's friend from college were helping the flower girl prepare.

Lizzie and I had already gotten our bridesmaids dresses on, and were helping Kate get ready.

"No, I'm not worried about how I look! I mean, yes, I'm a little worried about that, but…"

"But what?" Lizzie asked gently.

"I'm getting married! Am I doing the right thing? Is it too fast?" She turned to us and gasped. "Am I ready to be with one man for the rest of my life?!? I haven't even seen other, other, options yet! I mean, Ethan and I broke up once, what if we break up again?" she wailed.

"You won't!" I reassured her. "Do you remember why you two broke up last time?"

"Because you wanted to have options!" Lizzie finished. "But you tried that, and you both know that this is what you want."

"And besides, you've known since high school that Ethan was the only one you want to be with for the rest of your life!" I added.

"I guess it's just pre-wedding jitters," Kate sniffed.

"I know it is," Lizzie answered. "Now stop crying, or else your makeup is going to get all runny!"

I sprayed Kate's hair one more time and put the beaded comb in her French twist.

"Perfect!" I announced. "Ok, I'll be right back, I'm going to see if everything's ready."

I slipped out from the dressing room and went into hall. My heels clacked on the marble tiles. The summer sunshine was pouring in from the open door.

I gasped as someone grabbed my waist from behind and tickled me.

"Larry, that was not funny!" I said, slapping him playfully.

"Wow, you look gorgeous," he said in awe. I blushed.

"You better not just be saying that to get a kiss," I joked.

"Well, maybe a little," he said, pulling me close. "You know I can't resist those beautiful lips of yours," he murmured in my ear.

"Larry-"

I was cut off by his lips on mine. It was tender and loving. I leaned into him and ran my hands through his hair.

The squeaky door opening jolted us back into reality. We quickly broke apart and I pretended to be fixing Larry's collar as Gordo walked into the area behind the entrance where we were.

"Ok, I think everything's ready," he said.

"Ok, I'll go tell Kate," I said, reluctantly leaving Larry.

I walked slowly back to the dressing room, but turned and blew Larry a kiss when Gordo's back was turned. He blew one back to me, and I wished it was real, so I could keep it with me forever.

*************************************

Lizzie's POV

I grabbed my bouquet of white and yellow roses, and hurried out the dressing room with Miranda, Kate's cousin, Tanya, and Kate's friend from college, Denise.

We stepped into the foyer just outside the doors we would be entering from.

"Are you guys ready?" Miranda asked all of us. I was dizzy from anticipation.

We joined up in groups of two, Miranda with Larry, me with Gordo, Matt with Cousin Tanya, and Ethan's college roommate with Kate's friend Denise.

The small orchestra consisting of a piano, a cello, and three violins began to play Pachebel's Canon. Rebecca, the flower girl, who was about 7 years old, stepped timidly into the aisle, flinging rose petals on the carpet. Following her was her 4-year-old brother, Benjamin, holding a red satin pillow with two rings. It was amazing to see such a little boy holding two rings with such care, and knew exactly why Kate had trusted him with the real rings.

Miranda and Larry linked arms and started down the aisle. When they reached the post at the end, that was the cue for Gordo and I to start down the aisle.

We stepped out onto the carpet, underneath four archways decorated with vines, flowers, and ribbons. It felt unnatural to walk at such a slow pace, and Gordo seemed a little stiff as we walked to the altar. As we reached the altar, we separated ways, he to stand on the groom's side, and me to stand on the bride's side, next to Miranda.

Finally, the orchestra began to play "Here Comes the Bride." Everybody stood up, and all I could see at first were the backs of heads. Then Kate appeared with her father.

I could not believe how poised she was. She clung tightly to her father, smiling at everyone as she walked slowly to the altar. But when she saw Ethan, a breath seemed to hitch in her throat. I single tear ran down her cheek and she smiled again. She kissed her father on the cheek and joined Ethan.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man, and this woman, in holy matrimony," the minister began.

And that's when I lost it. I began to sniffle, and when they exchanged their own vows, I didn't even bother to wipe my tears away.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You many now kiss the bride."

Ethan and Kate turned to each other and shared their first kiss as a married couple. It was soft, gentle and loving. I grinned through my tears.

Those of us in the wedding party rushed outside to the receiving line. There were hugs all around. I knew that I would have to wait until I could tell Gordo the news. Dreading what was to come, I put on a happy face and joined the rest of them.

********************

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you soooo much for reading and reviewing! Please continue! Oh, BTW I have noooo idea how weddings work (since I've never been to one!) so I'm kinda just piecing things together, sorry if I skipped too much stuff! But yeah, the reception stuff is coming in the next chapter, and don't worry, Lizzie is going to tell Gordo very soon! Please tell me what you think! Thanks! MUAH!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer/AN: You know I don't own Lizzie McGuire! BTW, when you get to the part with singing, it's really nice if you listen to the song while you're reading. It's called "At the Beginning" by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis, and it's on the "Anastasia" sountrack! Happy reading!

**Chapter 12**

Gordo's POV

"Gordo!" a shrill voice called. "We it's time to go up on stage!"

"Umm, I changed my mind, you can do it by yourself," I told Lizzie, becoming more nervous by the second.

"No way, David Zephyr Gordon! You promised me! Besides, it's a duet!" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

God, she was cute when she was angry.

"Hey, I don't want to be known as the Guy Who Ruined The Craft's Wedding!" I said, feeling a knot in my stomach.

"You have a great voice, don't worry!" Lizzie persisted. "It's your big debut as a singer!"

Before I could utter another word, Lizzie dragged me up onto the stage, behind the bandleader.

"Now presenting, for the first time, the brand new, Mr. and Mrs. Ethan Craft!" the bandleader announced. "I'm now turning the mike over to their best friends, David Gordon, and Lizzie McGuire."

Kate and Ethan came in through the door, amid many cheers and flashes of the camera. Lizzie stepped up to the mike, since my legs were feeling like jelly.

"We are as happy as anyone else that two of our best friends have finally gotten married, and David and I would like to sing them a song for their first dance. We think it's beautiful, and means a lot to them." She motioned at the pianist to start.

I nervously stepped up to the microphone set up next to Lizzie's. (A/N: Listen to the song as you read this, and try to imagine! The words in ( ) is Lizzie, and [ ] is Gordo. Nothing is both of them.)

Her beautiful voice began to fill the room.

_(We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you)_

My heart began to pound. I would never show as much talent as Richard Marx, but at least I could try to carry a tune.

_[No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_This is the start]_

Lizzie smiled at me, her voice joining mine in perfect harmony. I looked at the audience, and saw Kate and Ethan dancing. But then my eyes went back to Lizzie.

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_(We were strangers on a crazy adventure)  
[Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true]  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you  
_  
_And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

Suddenly, it seemed as though only Lizzie and I were in the room. I didn't even need to think of the words, because the words were coming straight from my heart. I looked deep into Lizzie's sparkling brown eyes, and was surprised to see that she didn't turn back to the audience like she usually did. I wasn't singing to an audience anymore. I was singing to Lizzie.

  
_Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
  
And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going on  
  
(Starting out on a journey)  
  
Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

My were still locked with Lizzie's, and it was only when people started applauding that I jumped back into real life.

"That was wonderful," Lizzie said to me softly as we stepped down from the stage.

"Ah, only because your voice shadowed mine," I replied.

"No, you have a really good voice," she told me quietly, putting her hand on my arm. A shiver went down my body.

I stopped abruptly. "Hey, listen," I said, turning around to face her. "I have something to tell you."

I saw her take a deep breath. "Um, I have something to tell you too," she answered.

"No, let me go first-"

"Oh, my god, you guys, that was soooo great!" Miranda called, coming towards us. I felt deflated as I realized that I couldn't get the words out yet again.

"Oh, thanks Miranda!" Lizzie said graciously.

"Oh, hey, listen, they're going to have dinner right now, so we all better get to our seats."

"Um, later, ok?" I said to Lizzie as we followed Miranda.

She nodded in agreement.

I waited nervously until the moment I would tell Lizzie what I had been hiding for almost 10 years.

**************

Lizzie's POV

I waited nervously as the party was beginning to wind down. We'd had dinner, lots of danced, and champagne toasts. We ate the cake, and Kate and Ethan were thanking everyone for coming.

"Lizzie, we're going!" Matt said, and I saw my parents standing near the door. "Um," I stalled, seeing Gordo talking to his parents. "Actually, I'm going to get a ride with Miranda." Her parents had already left, too jet-lagged from their business trips.

"Ok, be back soon," Matt answered, leaving with Mom and Dad.

"Hey, Miranda, can I get a ride home with you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure! How come?"

"I'm going to tell him. Right now," I said resolutely.

"Ohhhh! Good luck!" She hugged me.

I marched up to Gordo before I lost my nerve. "Um, hey Gordo," I said, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Um, can we talk now?" I murmured, giving a sideways glance at his parents.

"Oh, yeah. Umm, how about outside in the lobby? Just a second."

I paced around in the hotel lobby, just outside the doors.

"Ok, I have something to tell you," Gordo said, coming out of the doors.

"No, wait," I said softly. "Please, let me go first." He noticed the seriousness in my voice and nodded curiously.

"Um, maybe we better sit down," I suggested, motioning to the couches.

We sat down. "Ok, what is it?" Gordo asked gently.

OK McGuire! Time to say it! No turning back! a voice screamed in my head.

"Ok, well, the thing I have to tell you, um, I just want to know there's no pressure on you, ok?"

"What is it, Lizzie?" Gordo said, now sounding worried.

I took a deep breath. "Gordo, I'm pregnant," I said timidly. "You're the father, of course, but I want to let you know, that I'm keeping it, and you can be as involved as you want," I rushed out in one breath. "No pressure."

He sat there in shock. He slowly realized the weight of what I just told him. "Oh, my god," he said, in a daze. "What, how, when," he sputtered out, standing up and pacing around like I had just a few minutes earlier.

"I just found out last week," I said, on the verge of tears.

"How are we going to handle this?!" Gordo managed to spit out. "I'm not ready to have a baby, you're not ready to have a baby!" He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, David," I whispered.

He lifted his head and stood up abruptly. "I have to go," he muttered. "I'll talk to you later."

I stood up and hastily went to the bathroom before I burst into tears.

**********************************

A/N: I hope you liked that chapter! Don't worry, everything is going to turn out ok, because I like happy endings! Hehe, next chapter I'll try to get up soon. Thanks for all the reviews, please keep it going, and thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own Lizzie McGuire, or anything else you recognize in this chapter, like "How to Lose a Guy in 10 days", which, by the way, is the cutest movie!

**Chapter 13**

Lizzie's POV

"Thanks for the ride," I said to Miranda.

"Hey, no problem. If you just need to talk or anything, just call me, doesn't matter what time," she said.

"Thank you," I said again, giving her a hug. Sometime between the beautiful weather at the ceremony and the reception, clouds began to gather. A big, fat drop landed on my nose.

"Aaaargh!" I moaned gloomily. I hated it when it rained, which wasn't often in Southern California. I ran inside, avoided talking to my parents and brother, and escaped to take a long, hot shower. I collapsed into bed, letting the tears I had been holding for the day flow.

******************

The next morning, I was still huddled under my covers.

"Lizzie!" my mom shouted. "We're going to Aunt Frannie's! Do you want to come? Matt's going!"

"No, it's ok!" I said, trying to sound cheerful. "I have to organize a few things!"

"Are you sure? We're going for dinner too!"

"Yeah, positive!" I called back. "It's fine, I can cook myself, where I actually have a full kitchen."

I heard the garage door open, then the car starting up, and finally they left. I groaned and ran into the bathroom. Morning sickness again. Well, I sure wasn't going back to bed after that. To my displeasure, it was still pouring rain outside.

I washed up and changed, making my bed after. I moped downstairs. What happened last night was still running through my head.

"How are we going to handle this? I'm not ready to have a baby; you're not ready to have a baby! I have to go…" Gordo's words echoed through my head.

I pushed it aside and started downstairs for breakfast. After triumphantly making blueberry pancakes from scratch, I flopped down in front of the TV. My doctor's appointment wasn't until 1:30.

I grabbed a blanket and got cozy on the couch as the rain drummed on the roof. I settled in to watch "How To Lose a Guy in 10 Days." I watched until the part where Kate Hudson and Matthew McConaughey meet when I realized I was not in the mood to watch a romantic movie. I leaned my head against the window and watched the rain come down in torrents. Gordo probably hated me now. I would be all alone through this, and- the doorbell rang in the middle of my feeling sorry for myself and I jumped.

I looked through the peephole and gasped. I threw the door open.

"Gordo!" I exclaimed. 

"Lizzie, I'm really sorry," he murmured.

"Oh, my gosh, come in!" He stood shivering, drenched to the skin from the rain.

"What happened?"

"I walked," he said simply. "I needed to talk to you."

"You should probably change. You're going to catch a cold in those wet clothes." I changed the subject. "I'll go get some towels and some of Matt's clothes."

While Gordo was changing, I made some coffee. We sat on the couch, sipping our coffees. 

"Listen, Lizzie. I'm really sorry for the way I acted yesterday," he apologized. "I was just really shocked. I mean, you, and me, who would've thought?"

I stared down into my cup, wondering what he was getting at.

"So I thought a lot about this last night, and I think the best solution would be for us to get married."

**********

sorry so short, but I thought that I would leave it as a cliffhanger! Hehehe, more to come soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, etc etc etc.

****Previous Chapter********

"Listen, Lizzie. I'm really sorry for the way I acted yesterday," Gordo apologized. "I was just really shocked. I mean, you, and me, who would've thought?"

I stared down into my cup, wondering what he was getting at.

"So I thought a lot about this last night, and I think the best solution would be for us to get married."

**Chapter 14**

Lizzie's POV

"What?!?" I burst out.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said," I interrupted him. "But- us? Married? What are you talking about?"

"I mean, we are having a baby together. It's the right thing to do," Gordo continued.

"Excuse me, David? Do you think that _getting married_ is the best solution for this?"

He looked confused. "I thought that- since," he stammered.

"Maybe if we were in love," I said. Which is why I think we should get married! I thought in my head. "But we're not," I lied, for my half. "We can't _make_ ourselves love each other."

Gordo scooted closer to me and took my hand.

"You're right. I can't make myself love you. Because it happened by itself," Gordo told me softly.

I looked up. "Wha, what?" I said shakily.

"Lizzie, I have wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I never had to courage to. Elizabeth McGuire, I love you. I've loved you ever since I've known you. 

I couldn't speak. I sat stunned, his blue eyes boring into mine.

He continued. "Ever since high school, I wanted to tell you, but I didn't because I didn't want to ruin this friendship. Whenever you asked me for advice for guys, my heart was breaking. I always wanted to be that guy. And when I saw you in the morning, even when you had messy hair and no makeup, I would think to myself, God, she's beautiful. Whenever I saw you, I had to fight not to run to you, and hold you in my arms and kiss you. I always wanted to so badly.

"Aaand, now I've made a complete fool of myself," he muttered, when I didn't respond, save for the tear running down my cheek.

"No, Gordo," I replied softly. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that!" I said, smiling through my tears. 

Gordo looked happy and surprised. I leaned closer to him.

"I love you, Gordo."

"I love you, Lizzie," he said, kissing me softly on the lips. We broke apart and we touched foreheads. "And I want you to know that I am 100% behind you, and our baby."

"Thank you," I said, kissing him again. "And hey, listen, about the marriage thing, even though you know, now, we're, us-"

He cut me off by putting his finger to my lips. "I know, Lizzie, I know. I don't care whether or not we're married. I just want to have the baby with you, and be with you for the rest of my life."

Gordo put his arms around me and we sat like that on the couch.

"So, have you told your parents yet?" he asked, resting his chin on my head and stroking my hair.

"No, I wanted to tell you first," I answered. "I have my first doctor's appointment today. You can come if you want to."

"Of course I do! Remember, I am totally behind you all the way."

************************

Gordo drove me to the doctor's office. It was a large clinic, since there were 5 doctors working there.

"Hi, my name is Elizabeth McGuire, and I have an appointment with Dr. Cheng," I said to the receptionist. Dr. Cheng was an obstetrician and was also the same family doctor I had since I was 10.

"Ok, please fill out these forms," she answered. We filled out forms about insurance, and other things like that.

"Miss McGuire? Right this way," a nurse said at the doorway.

I grabbed Gordo's hand and we followed her into a room. I made Gordo turn around while I changed into the gown. I slid onto the examining table and put my feet in the stirrups. 

"Hi, Lizzie," Dr. Cheng said. The 35-year-old, black-haired, tall, doctor walked into the room. "It's great to see you again! How have you been doing?"

"Hi, Dr. Cheng," I greeted her. "I'm fine. Um, this is my um, boyfriend and best friend, David Gordon," I added, gesturing to Gordo. They shook hands. "He's the father."

"Ok, Lizzie, I'm going to do a few tests on you, then I'm going to take a sonogram," she told me.

She went out to develop the tests and Gordo came and sat near me. 

"I think we should tell our parents tonight," he said.

"My parents are going to kill me," I sighed.

"Don't worry," he said. Dr. Cheng came back with the results.

"Ok, Lizzie, David, the tests have been developed. Do you want to know the gender of the baby?"

"Can you tell already?" Gordo wondered. She nodded.

Gordo and I looked at each other. "No," we both replied at the same time.

"Alright then. You're about four weeks pregnant, Lizzie. You can expect a beautiful, healthy baby in March, approximately March 20th. Now lie back, and I'm going do your sonogram."

Dr. Cheng rolled the machine closer to us and put the thing on my stomach.

"Ok, here is your uterus. And this is your baby!" she said, pointing out a small white blob. "I'll leave you two alone for a while." Dr. Cheng left and shut the door quietly.

"Oh, god, I can't believe that's out baby!" I said, pointing at the monitor and starting to cry.

"I know!" Gordo exclaimed, hugging me. "That's our baby!"

**********************************

Miranda threw open the door. "Lizzie! I was waiting forever, how was the appoint…" She trailed off, seeing Gordo's hand entwined with mine. "Um, did I miss something here?"

"Obviously, Miranda, I told Gordo here," I said. He kissed the top of my head.

"And, I am obviously ok with it," he added. 

"Come in, come in!" motioned Miranda.

We told her everything, from getting together to the doctor's office.

"God, finally!" she squealed. "You two were meant for each other!"

We blushed and looked at each other. "Anyways," said Gordo.

"Oh! Here are the pictures of the baby!" I said, handing the sonograms over to Miranda.

"Wow…" she said. "Do you know if it's a girl of a boy yet?"

"The doctor gave us a choice, but we don't want to know," Gordo answered.

"Why not?"

"Well, we thought it would be better if it were a complete surprise," I continued. 

"When are you going to tell your parents?" Miranda went on.

"Tonight," I replied. "In fact, we are going out to dinner, then Gordo and his parents are coming over," I said, looking at my watch. "I better go."

**********************

"Lizzie, what are you doing?" my mom asked me. "Umm, you'll find out soon," I said nervously. 

Matt went to go get the Gordons, and they entered the living room.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Gordon. Umm, please sit down," I told them.

"Hi Roberta," my mom said to Gordo's mom. "Got any idea what this is about?"

"No clue," she replied.

Gordo stood next to me. "Ok, Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. McGuire. And Matt," he added as an afterthought. "Lizzie and I have something to tell you." He clasped my hand.

My mom gasped. "You two are dating, aren't you?"

"Well, kind of," Gordo stammered.

"Oh, my baby!" his mom cried. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"Wait, wait, Mom, hold on a second. That's not all," Gordo continued. He nodded for me to continue. I took a deep breath and looked at Gordo for support. He squeezed my hand. I took out the sonograms from behind me.

"Here, look at these," I said quietly, passing them around.

"Lizzie, sweetie, these are sonograms," Mom said. "Why are you giving these to us? Whose are these?"

I took a deep breath and Gordo nodded at me again. "Mine. I, I'm…pregnant."

Both sets of parents, plus Matt, sat shocked. Dad was the first to react. 

"What?!?" he exploded. "How can you be pregnant?"

"Um, you probably already guessed this, but I'm the father," Gordo said hesitantly.

"Exactly! Gordo, of all people, how could you do this to my daughter?"

"Dad, wait, it's not completely his fault-" I started. Everyone started talking. 

"Wait wait, how exactly did this happen? Since when did you two get together?" Mrs. Gordon asked. 

"Well, today," I said reluctantly.

"And you ALREADY pregnant?" my mother cried.

"No, it happened about four weeks ago. We were at this party-"

"Oh, I get it," Mom interrupted. "You got drunk, and didn't even know what was happening to you!"

"Lizzie, how could you have been to irresponsible?" my Dad yelled at me.

"Gordo, how could you have let this happen?" Mr. Gordon shouted at Gordo.

"You're lucky that it happened to be Gordo and not some random guy you picked up at that party of yours!" my father accused me.

"Hold on!" I interrupted everyone. They quieted and turned to me. "The thing is that, we love each other, and we love our baby. I'm still going to keep it, no matter what."

"And I will be behind her all the way. I will never leave her," Gordo added, backing me up.

"I can't handle this right now," my dad said, and abruptly started upstairs.

"Sam!" Mom called. She looked at me. "Lizzie, I can't tell you how disappointed I am in you. I don't respect what you let happen to you, but I just want you to know that I will still love you no matter what. I'm going to go talk to your father." She also disappeared upstairs.

Gordo's parents started home too, also extremely upset. Matt went into the kitchen, leaving Gordo and I alone.

"Well, that went horribly," I said, beginning to sob.

"Hey, hey, Lizzie," Gordo said, wrapping his arms around me. I buried my head into his chest.

"Sweetie, it's going to be ok," he whispered. "All that matters is that we love each other, and we're going to raise this baby on love."

"I know," I mumbled, "but I can't stand having my parents so angry at me!"

"Come on, Lizzie. They're going to get over it. They'll still love you no matter what. I know it."

I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "Thank you, Gordo," I murmured to him. "I'm sorry for crying all over your shirt."

"Hey, it's ok," he told me. "Listen, I better go now. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Ok." He kissed me lightly on the lips. "Good-night." He let himself out and I walked slowly into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and took out the chocolate ice cream.

"So, how're you feeling?"

I jumped. "Matt! I didn't see you!"

He smiled. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, which is why I'm going to eat this whole tub of ice cream," I said sarcastically. "Care to join me?"

"Sure."

"Grab a spoon!"

We both sat on the barstools and ate straight from the bucket. 

"So, what do you think?" I asked Matt.

"About you being pregnant?" I nodded. "Well, I think that I'm cool with it," he answered. 

"Really?"

"Yeah! I always knew that you and Gordo would also end up together. And I'm glad that it's with Gordon, and not some other guy. I always liked him," he teased.

I ruffled his hair. "Thanks, Matt!" I looked at him. "You know, I can't believe how much you've changed. You're hardly that _annoying_ anymore." Matt punched me lightly in the arm.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!"

I laughed, but then became serious again. "How do you think Mom and Dad are going to react? They're not going to throw me out or anything, will they?"

"Of course not," replied Matt. "They're going to get over it, and will probably be the happiest people about this. I mean, they'll get a grandchild. Plus, it's not like you're 16 or anything. You're 22, and an responsible adult- kind of."

"Shut up!" I laughed. "Thank you, Matt. Now I don't think I need to finish this whole box of ice cream." I gave him a big hug and went upstairs to bed.

**********************************

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I just want to thank ALL OF YOU who reviewed my story! They really help me write this, just to know that ya'll like this story! I'm thinking about starting another story, maybe with them in high school. Tell me ideas if you have them. Please continue to review, I will definitely continue writing! THANK YOU!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: blah blah blah, don't own Lizzie McGuire- WARNING- this chapter contains some sexual material; don't read if you're offended.

**Chapter 14**

Lizzie's POV

I walked downstairs to the kitchen. My parents and Matt were already up and having breakfast. 

"Um, good morning," I said to them hesitantly, wondering if my parents were going to yell at me again.

"Morning," Matt said back, and quickly left the room. I didn't blame him.

"Oh, sweetie!" Mom cried, coming around the counter to hug me.

"Lizzie, honey, we're really sorry for the way we acted last night," my dad said, also hugging me. "We were just really shocked."

"Lizzie, we support your decision to have this baby. And we just want to let you know that you can always come to us whenever you need something," my mom assured me. "You can call us at 4 in the morning to help you if the baby is crying."

"Jo, I think you mean, _you_ will at 4 in the morning," my dad grumbled. She glared at him. He looked at her sheepishly.

"Anyway, no matter what happens, your dad and I will always be there for you, and we'll always love you no matter what."

"Thank you, Mom. Thanks, Dad," I replied, giving them a great, big hug. I felt as though a weight was lifted off my shoulders.

"So, when's the baby due," Dad asked.

"March 20th."

"Oh, Sam, we're going to be grandparents!" Mom said, starting to cry. She grabbed Dad and me and hugged us hard.

*************************************

Soon, summer was drawing to a close. I was now about three months pregnant and beginning to show. Gordo took me out to dinner two weeks before our two-month anniversary.

We got all dressed up and went to a fancy restaurant. It was the same as the one Kate and Ethan held their rehearsal dinner.

The maitre 'd led up to our table. We both ordered the special, and leaned forward to talk to each other.

"Listen, Lizzie," he said, putting his hand on top of mine. "Remember how I got accepted into NYU's film program?"

I nodded. How could I forget? I swallowed the lump in my throat that formed when I thought about raising this kid by myself, and smiled.

"Of course! I'm so happy for you sweetie!"

"Well, I'm not. I don't want to leave you here all by yourself, pregnant."

"I'm not going to be all by myself. I'll have my mom, and my dad, plus Matt. You have to go. It's going to be just one step closer to your dream career."

"I know I have to go," Gordo said, rubbing my hand, "but I don't want to leave my kid here and just see him or her during vacation."

"Look, Gordo, I can't let you stay here and ruin your career."

"I won't stay here. Because I think you should come with me."

"What?" I said, surprised. That was not what I was expecting.

"I mean, you come to New York with me. I've already started to look for apartments- for three," he said. 

"You mean, moving in _together_," I stammered. "That's an awfully big commitment."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Gordo said, withdrawing his hand. "I don't mind commitment. I've always known that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but it's perfectly fine if you don't want to-"

I took his hand again. "No, no, I want to! I just thought that I was pressuring you. I want to live the rest of my life with you too."

***********************************************

Miranda's POV

"I'm sorry," Larry said softly. "I have to go."

"I know," I said, leaning against him. We stood on the balcony outside his place. I heard the stereo softly playing inside. Even though it was August, the cool night air still made me shiver. Larry wrapped his arms around me.

"I can't believe you're going to Princeton," I said, trying to sound happy. It failed. "All, the way… in New Jersey," I said, my breath hitching in my throat.

"Hey, listen, we can still call each other and visit," he pointed out.

"I know, but it will never be the same," I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheek. He gently put his hand on my face and wiped it off.

I caught his hand. "Listen, maybe we shouldn't do this anymore," I said softly.

"What? Just because I'm going to be at Princeton?"

"Larry, we both know that long distance relationships never turn out well. Plus, I'm not even sure what we have here. We haven't even told anyone."

"I know long distance relationships don't have the best future," he answered, looking into my eyes, "but I lo-"

I cut him off by putting my hand to his mouth. "Don't," I choked. "It will just make it harder for me to let you leave."

"But I do," he said. I looked down. "I do too, but I don't think this is the time."

I laid my head on his chest. He sighed and stroked my hair. 

"So, this is it?" Larry said ruefully. I nodded, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I suddenly became aware of the music floating outside. Enrique Iglesias.

_Let me be your hero._

"Our song," I murmured. Was it just coincidence? I looked up at him. "So what do we do now?"

His eyes gazed into mine. "I guess we just dance."

_Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?  
  
_

I rested my head against him, and clutched him. I felt his arms wrapping around my back tighter.__

_  
Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die   
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.   
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?   
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...   
You're here tonight.   
  
_

I gently pulled away from Larry, and turned my head up towards him again. All I could smell was the scent of dying rose petals beneath us. Our lips met softly and we kissed tenderly. I suddenly realized that I wanted him, and only him, tonight. Our kiss deepened, and soon, we were kissing each other with a hunger. Silently, Larry guided me inside, our lips never leaving each other.

_  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
_

We fell onto his bed, kissing passionately. We broke off for air, and I gasped as Larry began to kiss my neck. Without words, we both knew that we wanted to spend our last night together as one. He asked me the question with his eyes. I nodded, and began to unbutton his shirt.

_  
Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?   
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.  
  
_

Larry gently pulled off my blouse and began to kiss a trail down my body. I knew that we shouldn't be doing this, since he had to leave tomorrow, but I didn't try to put up a fight.

_  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.   
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
_

We made love, and for once, it was truly love. It wasn't just lust. It was love. We came together, as one. 

_  
I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero._

Larry rolled over next to me. We smiled a secret smile, and kissed again. We slowly drifted to sleep, his arms wrapped around me.

***

The next morning, I woke up and found ourselves in the same positions as we had been in when we fell asleep. I got out of bed quietly, not wanting to wake him up. I found my clothes strewn haphazardly on the ground and slipped into the kitchen, where I found a pen and a pad of paper.

I wrote him a note, barely noticing the tears dripping down onto it.

_Dear Larry,_

_            I'm sorry for everything that happened last night. But I have no regrets. I did it because I wanted to. I hope that you'll be happy in New Jersey, and I hope that you won't dwell on me. When you get there, please don't call me, or else it would be that much harder for me to get over you. I know that you are going to meet some girl at Princeton, and make her feel as lucky as you made me feel. Good luck, Larry. I'll miss you, and I want to let you know that I love you with all my heart._

_                                    -Miranda_

I folded the note and placed it next to his pillow, along with my silver necklace with a pendant on it (AN: think Arwen's necklace in LOTR). I wanted him to keep it.

****************************

Lizzie's POV

"Oh, my baby is going away!" my mom cried.

"Oh, mom," I said, hugging her, but a little teary eyed myself. "It's not like we'll never see you again." I broke apart. "I expect you to be at our doorstep the moment the baby is here." We hugged again. 

My parents, Matt, the Gordons, the Crafts, and Miranda were at the airport, seeing up off. Gordo had set us up to live with his friend temporarily until we found an apartment, and all of our stuff had been shipped over there.

"I can't believe my little girl is going away," Dad said, giving me a big hug. "Call us anytime you need something. And you better visit soon."

"We'll be home for Thanksgiving, definitely. But after the third trimester, I can't fly," I said, hugging him back.

"Bye, Matt," I said, reaching up to ruffle his hair. "Have fun with college!" We hugged, and I turned to Kate and Ethan and Mr. and Mrs. Gordon.

Finally, I hugged Miranda. "You better come over soon," I demanded, wiping away my tears. 

"Of course," she replied, also looking teary. "How will the _Lizzie and Miranda Boutique _run with half of the title missing?"

I laughed and hugged her. "Call you right when I get there."

"Flight 267 to New York will be beginning to board shortly," announced a voice over the speakers.

"This is it," Gordo said, putting his arm around me. I had to give everyone a quick hug again. 

"I'll miss you!" I called to them as we walked up to the person taking our tickets. I blew them all kisses and Gordo and I waved goodbye to our family and friends, ready to begin our new life in New York City. 

*****************************

A/N: I hope ya'll liked that chapter! I hope that the part with Miranda and Larry didn't offend anyone. I tried to keep the graphics down to a minimum. I just wanted to make sure that everyone knows that it was out of love, not just lust. Anyways, I think I'm going to end this after a few more chapters- almost over! I'll take it to when Lizzie gives birth, and I'm thinking about definitely doing a sequel- that is, if you guys want me to! If you don't, that's fine, just tell me. I want to do a sequel because the Miranda/Larry chapter of this story is totally gone, and I want to expand on this idea and let the other characters know in the sequel. Oh, and thanks SOOOO much to everyone who reviewed, and please continue to do so! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire.

**Chapter 16**

Lizzie's POV

"Morning, sweetie," said Gordo, coming into the kitchen and kissing me on the cheek.

"Morning, coffee's already on the counter," I replied, and went back to reading the paper. 

My stomach gave a jolt. "Ooh, Gordo, the baby just kicked again!" He rushed over to me and put his hand on my large stomach.

"Oh, there it goes again!" I said excitedly.

"Ok, I have to go to class now, but are you ok for the day?"

"Of course, Gordo, you ask me that everyday!" I said, laughing. "I'm just going to do some sketching, and maybe fix up the baby's room. Oh, and don't forget, we have the last Lamaze class tonight."

"Ok, be careful though," Gordo said, kissing me as he left. "Bye bye, little guy," he said, leaning down to talk to my belly. I smiled. I saw him disappear down the hall and into the elevator, and blew him a kiss.

I retired back into our spacious New York apartment. We were lucky that Gordo's friend's mom was a real estate agent, and that both our parents were willing to chip in a little. As a result, we were able to buy a considerably large apartment in Manhattan, down in Soho. 

I waddled into the area we called the baby's room, which was actually an adjoining section of our bedroom, meant to be used as a study. Gordo and I had put yellow wallpaper in it, rather than blue or pink, since we didn't know if the baby was going to be a girl or boy. Gordo wanted it to be a boy, but I wanted it to be a girl. I was now nearing the due date, with only 3 weeks left.

I organized all the gifts I had received at the baby shower Miranda and Kate threw for me when I visited in Thanksgiving. When that got boring, I walked into the large living room, sank down on the couch, and began to sketch.

*****************************

I began to sketch ideas for new fashions when I got too pregnant to go to work everyday. I was interning for an experienced New York designer, but had to have maternity leave.

Next week, I was so busy sketching that I didn't notice the door buzzing until the third time. I slowly got up and walked to the door. I pressed the intercom. "Who is it?"

"It's Frannie," the person on the other end replied.

"Ok, I'm buzzing you in!" I answered, and buzzed in my new, New York friend.

I let her in when she reached the 3rd floor, where our apartment was. 

"Here you go, I baked you some of my famous banana bread," she said, handing me a pan. The delicious aroma wafted up into my nose.

"Mmm," I sighed. "You are too much. Thank you!"

"Hey, you know I really like to bake!" she laughed. Frannie lived just an apartment building away, and we met at the local Starbucks. It turned out that we had some mutual friends- well, she had some mutual friends between Gordo, and she quickly became my best friend in New York. She worked for the New York Times, author of entertainment articles. She plopped down on the couch while I put away the banana bread in the kitchen.

"So, decide on any more names?" she said to me when I got back.

"Well, for boys, we've narrowed it down to Benjamin, Gordo's grandfather's name, Austin, and Jacob. For girls, we chose Abigail, Natalie, and Rebecca." I laughed, remembering something. "Gordo suggested Jordan, but I said, NO WAY!" Realization dawned on Frannie, "Oh, 'cause then it would be," she laughed, "Jordan Gordon!" we both said, collapsing in giggles. "I would never want to put my child through that," I grinned.

"So, for sure, the kid is going to take Gordon as his last name?" Frannie asked, becoming serious again. 

"Well, yeah," I replied. "I mean, we're probably going to get married sometime."

"You mean, when he asks you?" winked Frannie.

All of a sudden, a sharp pain went through my stomach.

"Oooooh!" I cried, wincing. I felt something warm come down.

"Oh, my gosh!" Frannie exclaimed. "Your water just broke!"

Another wave of pain went through my body.

"Ok," Frannie said quickly. "We need to go to the hospital, now! I'll call David."

She helped me downstairs, passing a few surprised passerby.

"Taxi!" she shouted, waving vigorously. Two taxis passed without stopping.

"Hello!" she shouted again, waving even harder. "Pregnant woman here!"

A guy next to us, who was just about to get into a taxi, paused.

"Uh, miss?" he said, getting our attention. "You can take my taxi, I can wait for the next one."

"Ohhh, thank you soo much!" Frannie said, hurrying my over to the taxi. I vaguely recalled the guy living on the floor below us. "Thank you," I echoed.

"Hospital, as fast as you can, we have a pregnant woman here!" Frannie ordered the driver. He zipped off. Fran whipped out her cell phone and called Gordo.

*********************************

Gordo's POV

"…and so we have to increase production by 25% in order to-" he was cut off by my cell phone ringing. I hastily picked it up. My boss frowned disapprovingly at me, but let me go on.

"David? This is Frannie."

"Hey, what's wrong? You sound weird," I answered.

"David, you need to get down to here right now!" she exclaimed.

"What? Where? I'm in a meeting right now," I murmured, avoiding the others' glares.

"Lizzie's water just broke! We're on our way to the hospital right now!"

"Oh, wow!" I said. "I'll be there as soon as I can." I hung up and looked at my boss. "Um, I have to go right now," I said, inching towards the door.

"Just wait a minute, Gordon, we're not done with this meeting yet."

"Mr. McPherson, Lizzie's in labor right now." His frown turned into a smile then.

"Well, then, what are you waiting for? Go!" he said. "Congratulations!" everyone told me as I hurriedly left the room.

It seemed as thought the subway was going especially slow that afternoon. I rushed into the hospital. 

"What room is Elizabeth McGuire in?" I said breathlessly to the receptionist. "Room 402, the happiest floor in the hospital," she said, smiling. "Fourth floor, up the elevator, to your left."

"Thanks!" I said, and rushed to the elevator and punched the button.

"Lizzie!" I exclaimed, bursting through the door. 

"Uh, sir, immediate family only," the nurse said, motioning for me to leave.

"I'm the father," I told her, and she relented.

"How are you feeling?" I said, taking Lizzie's hand. She had changed into a hospital gown and beads of sweat glistened on her forehead.

"I'm, ok," she said, but then pain took over her face. "Oww, oooh!" she screamed, clenching my hand.

"Contractions," the nurse told me. "Dr. Cheng should be here soon," she said to us.

"Ok, hopefully, it won't take us long, and save you a little pain," another doctor said, entering with a stack of papers. "Although you are two weeks early, everything seems ok, and the baby is just ready to come out!"

I sighed with relief.

"Hi, Lizzie, I got here as fast as I could," Dr. Cheng greeted us. "How close are the contractions?" She turned to the other doctor and spoke to him. I saw them talk softly, and the other doctor left.

"Ok, Lizzie, Doctor Thompson said that it should be all over before this day is done. So just relax, and all we can do is wait."

"Oh, relax," Lizzie said sarcastically. "I can really do that."

"Don't worry, Lizzie, I will be right here," I reassured her. "Remember all we learned at those classes? The breathing techniques, everything?"

Dr. Cheng left for a while, but a nurse stayed in the room, keeping a close watch on the monitors. 

After a few hours, Lizzie squirmed in the bed, pain washing over her again.

"Aaaargh!" she screamed, scaring me a little bit. She tossed around convulsively on the bed. Dr. Cheng hurried in.

"Ok, I think this is it!" she exclaimed, grabbing her tray of tools.

I squeezed Lizzie's hand gently.

"Ok, remember our breathing exercises," I reminded her.

"Right," she panted. I looked down at my watch. 12:25. Looked like we wouldn't get this done on yesterday.

"Aaaaaagh!!!" she screamed.

"Ok, ok, Lizzie, breathe in," I coached. She did so. "Ok, now exhale slowly." She let out a whoosh of air. 

"Ok, in, out," I repeated. 

"Oh! I can see the head!" Dr. Cheng said from between her legs. "Ok, Lizzie, I need you to push that baby out into this world!"

I continued to coach Lizzie's breathing, but I couldn't resist looking. It kind of grossed me out, but I didn't mind, because this was my kid.

"Oooow!!!" Lizzie growled. "In, out," I said at regular intervals. She squeezed my hand a little harder than I wanted her to, but I was entranced at the round thing coming out. 

"I see the head, I see the head!" I cried.

"Ok, push, Lizzie, it's almost all over," Dr. Cheng called.

Slowly, a little body came out bit by bit. Then the head popped out, chest, and little hands, and finally-

"Lizzie! It's a girl!" I shouted happily. She didn't answer me, her face scrunched up with pain, breathing like I told her to. Finally, there was our baby! Lizzie fell back, exhausted, her hair matted down from her sweat. 

Dr. Cheng cut off the umbilical cord. It began to cry. "Lizzie, we have a girl!" I said joyfully as Dr. Cheng wiped off the blood and gunk, and wrapped it in a blanket.

"Here you go, your brand new, baby girl, born at 12:42, March 4th," she said, carefully handing the baby to Lizzie."

"Oh, my gosh!" she said, holding her. "Little Abigail." I leaned down and stared at my daughter. "So, Abigail, huh?" I said, smiling at Lizzie. She smiled back. "Only if you want," she replied.

"I think it's perfect," I said, kissing the top of Lizzie's head.

"Hi, Abigail," she cooed. "This is your mommy!" She looked at me. "You can hold her," she said, handing her cautiously to me. I remembered what we learned in those classes about how to hold a newborn. In the few minutes she wasn't cradled, she began to cry, but quieted as I held her tight.

"Hey, little Abby," I said softly. This was my daughter. A part of me. "I'm Daddy," I murmured, tucking in the blanket under her chin. She reached out blindly, and grabbed my finger with her tiny little hand. It barely fit around it. My heart went out.

"Oh, Gordo, look," Lizzie said, tears beginning to start in her eyes. I got a little teary too. I handed Abigail back to her so she could be fed.

*************************************************

They let Lizzie and Abigail Joanne Gordon leave from the hospital a day later. They made us push Lizzie to the taxi in a wheelchair, "just in case," the nurse who accompanied us out said.

********************************

Lizzie's POV

I smiled down at Abigail, who we were now calling Abby, for short. I was feeding her. 

"How does it feel?" Gordo said, coming into the living room.

I made a face. "Gets kinda sore after a while," I grimaced. "So I have to keep switching her."

Gordo raised one eyebrow. "Hmm, I'll keep that in mind," he said suggestively. I blushed and slapped him. He laughed. Even though we shared a bed, we promised each other we wouldn't go all the way until we were married, which would make it more special.

"Anyways, that was your mom and dad. They got the earliest flight over here, and arriving next Sunday morning. Your mom says that she can stay for however long we need her, but your dad can only take 5 days from work, so he has to get back Friday," Gordo informed me. "So the apartment won't be too crowded, my parents decided to come when your dad leaves, but can only stay for two days, since they have patients to get back to." I nodded. Both of Gordo's parents were psychiatrists.

I went to bed, glad that my huge tummy had somewhat diminished, only to be woken up a few hours later by Abby crying. I groggily sat up and noticed that Gordo was gone. The crying stopped. I lightly walked over to the "nursery," and was touched with what I saw before me. I stood at the doorway, not wanting to interrupt.

Gordo was sitting on the rocking chair, holding Abby. He was singing softly.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
  
And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring  
  
And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass  
  
And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat  
  
And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull  
  
And if that cart and bull fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

Gordo cradled the now sleeping Abby and stood up, noticing me.

"That was very sweet," I murmured. "You're going to be a great father."

"You think so?" he said quietly, as to not wake Abigail. He gently set her back down to sleep.

"Yeah."

"Thank you," he said, wrapping his arms around me. "And I think that you will make a wonderful mother."

*************************

Thank you everyone, who supported me and gave me all those encouraging reviews!!! I hoped you liked the chapter- last chapter coming up!!! Comments, suggestions, criticism, please feel free to put all those things in your review. Thanks a bunch!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer & A/N: I do not own Lizzie McGuire. Last chapter is here! ::sniff:: I've grown attached to this story, watching it grow!!! So- taa daaa!!! Read on! Oh, and guess what! I FINALLY watched the "Lizzie McGuire Movie," and it is soooooooooooo cute!!! I know, I'm a bit late, but, whatever! It's sooo great! If I had watched it before, I would have totally changed some stuff in this story to correspond with it! But oh well, what's done is done! Here we gooo!!!

**Chapter 17**

Gordo's POV

I nervously knotted my tie and looked self-consciously in the mirror. I suddenly realized something and frantically patted at my pockets. I reached into the pocket on the inside of the jacket and felt the velvet box. I sighed with relief. I heard Lizzie's voice coming from the kitchen.

"…and there's two bottles on the counter, in case."

"Lizzie," Mrs. McGuire answered, "I'll be ok. Remember me? The woman who raised you and Matt?"

Lizzie laughed. I loved it when she laughed. "Sorry, Mom. I'm just a little nervous leaving Abby."

"It'll be ok," assured Mr. McGuire.

"Yeah," Lizzie's mom added. "We're going to have lots of fun with our granddaughter."

I joined them in the kitchen. "Ok, bathroom's all yours," I told Lizzie.

"Ok, I just have to slip into my dress," she answered, slipping away.

"Ok, I'll go downstairs and get a taxi." I kissed Abby goodbye. "See you later, Abby." She cooed. The McGuire's winked at me. "Don't worry, we'll be gone by the time you get home," she whispered.

After many failed attempts, I finally waved down a taxi that willingly waited while Lizzie came down.

When she did, she took my breath away. I had grown so used to her just wearing jeans and a T-shirt. Tonight, she wore a long red, sparkly dress. It was fancy, but not too formal. She put her hair down, and smiled at me.

"What do you think?"

"Wowww…" was all I could say.

"It's so great to finally be able to fit into something like this," she giggled. We got into the taxi.

I offered Lizzie my arm as we walked into the restaurant. I held open the door for her, and she grinned.

"What's up with all the chivalrous behavior tonight," she wondered. I didn't answer, but took her hand and went up to the stand.

"Reservation for two, under David Gordon," he said to the maitre 'd. 

"Right this way, Mr. Gordon," he said, looking at the paper.

We went through dinner with no problem, and I was glad. I wanted this to be perfect. We finished dessert and started home.

*******************************

Lizzie's POV

"I have a surprise for you," Gordo said as we reached the apartment building.

"Oooh, I love surprises. What is it?"

"If I told you, wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Gordo joked. He took out a length of cloth. I looked at him suspiciously. "Blindfold," he told me. I grudgingly allowed him to put it on me. This surprise better be good, I thought. 

He tied the silk cloth gently around me eyes. "Can you see?" he asked.

"Not I thing," I said truthfully. He took my hand and put a hand on my back to guide me. I heard the elevator doors slide open, and we went up to the apartment. I heard the jingling of keys, and I knew that Gordo was opening the door.

"Ok, now wait right here," he said, sitting me on the chair by the door. I heard some shuffling around, and was curiously waiting.

"Ok," Gordo said, pulling me up to my feet and leading me more into the room. He untied the blindfold. I gasped.

The room was dim, and at least twenty candles were lit in the living room. Rose petals were scattered everywhere.

"Gordo, what-" I stopped as Gordo took my hand. He slowly got down on one knee. I swear my heart stopped beating for a second. Was he…?

"Lizzie," he began. "In my whole life, I never thought that I would be so lucky as to fall in love with my best friend." I began to cry, and Gordo seemed to be teary-eyed too. "You make me feel happier than I ever thought I could be," he said softly. A tear ran down my cheek. "And if you'll let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way." There was a pause while he fished a box out of his pocket. I felt ready to faint. He opened it and there was a beautiful diamond ring. "Elizabeth McGuire, will you marry me?"

Tears streamed down my cheeks, but I smiled. "Yes," I answered. A grin broke out on Gordo's face. He slipped the ring on my finger. He picked me up and spun me around. He set me back gently on the ground.

"I love you, Lizzie," he said, gazing into my eyes.

"I love you, Gordo," I replied, and we kissed for the first time as an engaged couple.

He turned on the stereo. As we danced, I knew that everything had forever changed, but I was glad. I was going to spend the rest of my life with the people I loved with all my heart.

THE END

****************************************

AN: Loved it? Hated it? Tell me! Wow, I actually finished this!!! I didn't really know how to end it, without putting stuff from the sequel. By the way, yes, I am planning to do a sequel, but first I'm going to start another Lizzie McGuire fanfiction. It's going to be called "Sweet Home Hillridge," and it's just a version of "Sweet Home Alabama." So look out for that, and I'll begin to start on the sequel. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! I was actually surprised that I got as many reviews as I did! THANK YOU!!! Please review this last chapter!

With love,

Miss Emmy


	18. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! It's Miss Emmy. OMG I just went to go check my email, and I was SHOCKED. Sooo many reviews! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!! I love you guys! Oh, yeah, and to TKDScorpius- yes! You got it! I copied (oops) the speech from "Friends." You caught me! But I just think that it was sooo romantic. Are you a huge "Friends" fan like I am? LoL. Anyways… I think I'm going to start the sequel this week. The only problem is, that I'm also going to continue my new fanfic, "Sweet Home Hillridge" (which, by the way, you all should check out). So I'm really sorry if one, or both, get neglected for a while, since my homework pile is HUGE. Ugh. I hate junior year. But ANYWAYS, so check out "Sweet Home Hillridge," and the sequel, when I get to it. THANKS again for reviewing!

            *Luv from Miss Emmy*


End file.
